Cherry and Atticus Meet DC Superhero Girls
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: In an alternate universe, Atticus is Superboy who is the cousin of Supergirl and the adoptive younger brother of Superman and he goes on a journey with Supergirl to go to a new place called Super Hero High School where they must learn to control their powers while fighting evil while the real Atticus and the others see another new universe different from their own.
1. Chapter 1

Drell seemed to take longer than expected, so everyone moved to the living room after having some cake, and Cherry and Thor were playing Mortal Kombat against each other with her as Luna and him as Scorpion, and the others were watching them play until they were going to be shown yet another alternate universe involving them in some way, shape, or form, and where as usual, Cherry was beating someone in the game and which in this case the person was Thor as he looked jaw-dropped as he lost as Drell finally came back.

"I won." Cherry said flatly.

"Gah!" Thor groaned and hit his head against the wall. "I'm a dumbo!"

"Guess I got back just in time for my nephew to get beaten by the Mortal Kombat video game champion." Drell said.

"Mm-hmm." Cherry replied.

"What took ya?" Thor asked his uncle.

"Sorry about that, kiddo, but I thought I'd say hi to your Aunt Hilda for... 45 minutes..." Drell smiled bashfully as he rubbed his arm, seeming to hide a detail in that excuse.

"You had some _fun_ , didn't ya?" Atticus smirked.

"Uh... Yeah..." Drell admitted. "I really missed her. I was gone for a week, ya know while you guys met Underdog."

"Yeah, we know." Patch said.

"So shall we get started on watching the adventure?" Mo asked.

"All right, you all get settled, and I'll set this up like a movie." Drell said.

They all then got comfortable on the couch after Cherry turned off the video game.

"This is so exciting." Thor smiled.

"Just so you know, this'll follow Supergirl's first day at Super Hero High so you guys can get to know the area along with your other selves." Drell informed as he set up the footage.

"Good to know." Atticus said.

"Okay... This should about do it," Drell said. "I can't grasp modern technology, but I did my best."

They all then settled in and the TV turned on to show an alternate universe different from this one. The group began to watch to see how it would start.

* * *

A boy who was Atticus's double soon woke up as a rooster crowed and he sat up in bed, yawning and stretching, and he decided to get ready for today which would be a special day, and where he got ready like the Atticus we know would always get ready even on a farm.

"Atticus, are you awake?" An adult woman's voice asked.

"Yes, ma'am, just gotta freshen up first!" Atticus called back as he got ready to start the day which wouldn't take long for the strong teenage Wiccan.

* * *

A blonde girl was in her bedroom as she had an image up on her computer and she seemed to be practicing talking to the girl's image as if to practice making a good first impression. "Hi, Wonder Woman, I've seen all your battles, I follow you online and refresh the page 50 times just to see if you've posted anything new," she then smiled before she hated what she just said. "Too much?"

"I'd say so!" Atticus's voice replied from the bathroom as he was freshening up.

"Ugh!" Supergirl groaned to herself, and she soon tried in front of her mirror. "Wonder Woman, it's nice to meet you!"

"Much better!" Atticus's voice replied from the bathroom.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop!" Supergirl smirked.

"Ah, you're fine!" Atticus's voice laughed as he was almost ready. "I'll be right out!"

"Supergirl, it's time to go!" The woman's voice called again.

"Almost ready, Aunt Martha!" Supergirl replied before she quickly got her suitcase ready for her big day.

"And I've got my stuff packed and ready to go!" Atticus's voice added as he was finally done in the bathroom.

"Good for you!" Supergirl called back, rolling her eyes slightly.

Atticus soon went back to his room to get his stuff after finishing up in the bathroom as Supergirl grabbed her own suitcase. And where it was slightly overpacked as it seemed a little heavy. Supergirl soon came out of her room as Atticus did with his. The two smirked to each other before going to race each other down the stairs with the both of them flying. They nearly fell down the stairs though as Jonathon and Martha stood over them.

"Sorry... Oops..." Supergirl frowned as her uncle soon helped her up. "Oh, maybe I shouldn't go."

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." Atticus assured her as he was in his superhero suit.

"So in that universe his superhero outfit is Superboy instead of Saiya Man?" Patch asked Drell.

"Yeah, I was actually surprised when I found out about this, now shh." Drell shushed.

"Sorry." Patch rolled his eyes from the shushing.

"I'm sure you'll like Super Hero High as much as your cousin did." Jonathon soothed Supergirl.

"Superman was a star super student." Martha nodded in agreement.

"Oh, of course he was!" Supergirl complained. "Superman had his whole life to get used to his powers before going to high school! I just woke up with my powers when I landed on Earth four weeks ago! What if I fly out that door and run into someone? Or break something?! "Or my heat vision suddenly-"

Her heat vision soon went off and hit it against the front door.

"Oh, no!" Supergirl panicked before she used her super-breath to put out the fire only to blow the door out of the house. "Oh..."

"Don't worry, dear," Martha coaxed as she hugged the blonde girl. "Super Hero High will help you learn to control your powers. Just remember, study hard..." she then began.

"Avoid Kryptonite." Jonathon added, handing Supergirl her suitcase.

"And as long as you have your two good luck charms, you'll be fine." Martha concluded with a warm smile.

"I'll be right there with you, along with that." Atticus added, himself being one good luck charm, and gesturing to the girl's necklace.

"I guess this did have enough luck to get me here all the way from Krypton." Supergirl said.

"So?" Atticus smiled.

"I'm going to Super Hero High!" Supergirl then said, trying to sound brave and confident.

"No," Atticus said which made her nervous at first. "We're going to Super Hero High."

They then smiled to each other and began to fly away from the Kent household.

"Bye!" Johnathan called out to Atticus and Supergirl as they were flying away.

"Have a safe trip, dears!" Martha added.

"Bye!" Atticus and Supergirl waved back before yelping as a flock of birds soon flew right by them. "Whoa!"

Jonathon and Martha glanced to each other, but kept waving as the two left home to go to their new school. Supergirl simply spit out a feather from one of the birds before she and Atticus AKA Superboy flew off to Super Hero High.

* * *

Many students of the school were together as an adult woman was standing in front at the doors with a gorilla as she checked the time.

"I hear Supergirl can leap three buildings in a single bound." Bumblebee smiled before yelping as two girls ran into her.

"Excuse us. Pardon. Coming through." One girl said, nervously.

The other girl glanced in stoic silence as she followed the first girl. She soon saw Barbara coming by with some stuff in his hands which must have been some of her stuff as she would be leaving since her dad was looking out for her safety.

"Ooh, Supergirl and Superboy might be the superest supers who ever supered in Super Hero High!" Harley Quinn gushed. "Whoo-hoo!"

"I wonder about her sometimes..." The girl with Barbara muttered darkly about Harley's excitement.

"Harley's an interesting case," Barbara said. "By the way, thanks for helping with my stuff."

"Sure thing," The girl named Cherry replied. "I thought I'd do what I can to make myself useful around this campus."

* * *

They soon went inside of a small building to move some stuff and get settled and while they did, a certain adult man walked in.

"Oh, Barbara, for Petey's sake, lift with your legs!" The adult man told one of the girls.

"Dad, I got it!" Barbara told her dad as she placed the box on her desk.

"Hello, Mr. Gordon." Cherry greeted.

"Hello, there," The man nodded to her before smiling to Barbara. "I'm glad this is your last week here. Can't stand the idea of you working in this cave."

"And what is wrong with caves?" Cherry smirked jokingly.

"I don't mind it." Barbara smiled with a shrug before they heard the door being slammed opened.

"Hello, there, Cheetah Girl." Cherry sighed as that was a bit rude.

A girl soon came in and emptied her pockets to show loose change and a shattered, broken in half phone.

"Good gravy, what happened?" Mr. Gordon gasped.

"Super duties." Cheetah replied with a small smirk.

"Of course," Cherry rolled her eyes slightly. "Did you at least help out fighting the villain this time?"

"Of course I did, I had reception and four bars!" Cheetah replied.

Cherry had an unimpressed face in response to that.

"Hey, hands off the cash, Noni!" Cheetah scolded Barbara as she reached out.

"Noni? My name is Barbara." Barbara corrected her.

"She wasn't calling you Noni thinking it was your name; she meant that you're a non-super." Cherry told her.

"Exactly," Cheetah replied. "AKA you two."

"Your phone can't be fixed, but I'll give you a loaner." Barbara told Cheetah before going through a scan.

 ** _'B-A-T, Access granted.'_ **The computer said before opening a door for her to give Cheetah a phone to borrow, and where there seemed to be only one phone available as it seemed to have a unique antenna.

"Try not to break this one." Cherry told Cheetah and Barbara handed her the cell phone.

"Ew... I can't even," Cheetah grimaced. "What is it?"

"It's one of my B-A-T-I mean, Barbara Assembled Tech Gadgets," Barbara replied. "I made a few mods: emergency homing, enemy targeting taser-"

"Ugh!" Cheetah rolled her eyes. " _My_ phone had apps."

"Well, at least this phone has a way to keep your enemies away." Cherry told her.

"Whatever." Cheetah scoffed as she left with the cell phone.

Cherry just sighed and shook her head. "Why do I put up with you people?"

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"Come on, we're almost there." Superboy soothed Supergirl.

"Maybe I should have went a little easy with how much I packed into this suitcase." Supergirl said as she still carried her suitcase with both hands.

"Or you could've packed last night instead of being in a rush earlier today because you were anxious about meeting Wonder Woman." Superboy teased.

"Well, how can I not? I mean, she's my idol! I look up to her!" Supergirl beamed.

"Like how your cousin in my idol," Superboy smiled. "He's an inspiration; if it wasn't for him, I would have decided to go anywhere else than Super Hero High."

Supergirl smiled back to that.

"Hey, I think we have some new friends already." Superboy said as he looked down.

"Sup, Superkids?" Beast Boy smirked. "Lookin' fly!"

"Hey, Superkids!" Bumblebee smiled.

"How you doin', Superkids?" Harley Quinn added.

The woman then helped him stand up.

"Nia-Hao, Superkids." Lady Shiva smiled and waved.

"Welcome to Super Hero High!" Poison Ivy beamed.

Supergirl smiled nervously and soon waved.

"She waved at me~" Beast Boy gushed before turning into a chicken. "Uh-huh! That's how I do! Cockadoo, Cockadoo~ That's right!"

Superboy soon waved at his future classmates before he saw that Supergirl wasn't looking where she was going. "Supergirl, watch where you're going!" He yelped before flying off to try and keep her from having a rough landing.

"Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry!" Supergirl frowned.

"This day is not starting out well..." Superboy sighed to himself, and where it got worse as Superboy saw someone he thought was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen that he flew right into one of the banners.

"What the heck, man?!" Supergirl asked.

"Oh, my," The woman said as she came to see Superboy. "Are you hurt?"

"Oh, no, ma'am; I'm fine, really..." Superboy replied. "I just wasn't watching where I was going."

"Thank you, ma'am." Superboy smiled to that.

"I'm just glad you aren't hurt," The woman said. "Welcome to Super Hero High, my name is Amanda Waller, I'll be your principal."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Principal Waller." Superboy smiled.

Harley Quinn soon came to show Supergirl around the dorms.

"I better have someone show you to your dorm." Principal Waller suggested.

Superboy smiled as he hoped he would get someone awesome to show to his dorm.

"Flash?" Principal Waller suggested.

"Yes, ma'am?" A fast boy asked, zipping over.

"Why don't you show Superboy to the dorm?" Principal Waller suggested.

"Yes, ma'am." Flash saluted.

Superboy smiled as he went to follow Flash to his new dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, uh, is Supergirl your sister or something?" Flash asked Superboy as they walked off together.

"Kinda." Superboy said.

"Kinda?" Flash asked.

"Well... I was adopted... No one really knows where I came from, kinda like her and Superman," Superboy explained. "I grew up on Jonathon and Martha's farm, and they were like my family all my life, I knew I was different somehow, but I really loved them like they were my own family, and vice versa."

"Ohh," Flash smiled. "So then do you have the same powers as Supergirl and Superman then?

"Sure do!" Superboy smiled back. "Even if I don't think I exactly came from Krypton, but yeah."

"Cool." Flash smiled back.

* * *

"Wait, he hasn't learned he's a Wiccan or that he has crystal powers or able to see the past and future yet?" Mo asked.

"Nope," Drell replied. "As far as he knows, he's apart of Superman's family in some way, even if he's not from Krypton himself."

* * *

After walking for sometime, they finally got to Superboy's dorm and where he would have roommate.

"This'll be your room." Flash said as he opened the door.

"Thanks, Flash," Atticus smiled before smirking. "I look forward to maybe racing you someday."

"Heh, that's a bit of a sucker's bet, don't ya think?" Flash smirked back.

"Maybe." Superboy smirked back.

"And I think you're going to like your roommate; he's pretty cool." Flash said.

"That's good to know," Superboy replied as he got settled into the room. "I hope I can meet him soon so we can get to know each other better since we're gonna be learning together."

"I think one side of the room will give you a hint of who your roommate is." Flash said.

"Yeah?" Superboy asked.

"Take a look." Flash told him.

Superboy nodded and looked to the other side of the room to see his roommate's side. "This guy really likes the color green, huh?" he then asked.

"He sure does." Flash hid a small smirk so not to reveal right away.

* * *

Soon enough, someone came walking into the room. Superboy hummed to himself as he continued to unpack.

"This is your new roommate." Flash told the other person.

"All right, he seems cool enough... I mean, he's like a mini Superman." The boy replied.

Superboy soon saw who his roommate was.

"Hey, my name's Hal Jordan, but you might know me better as-"

"Green Lantern..." Superboy smiled.

"I guess I didn't need to do much of an introduction then." Hal Jordan said.

"I guess not," Atticus replied. "It's nice to meet you."

The two then shook hands.

"Wow, you are a Superkid," Hal chuckled. "That's some grip you got there."

"Thanks, it took a lot of practice for me to control my strength so I wouldn't crush anyone's hand when shaking hands." Superboy smiled sheepishly as they let go of each other's hand.

"Welcome to Super Hero High," Green Lantern replied. "I really hope you like it here. I'm sure someone like you will enjoy Coach Wildcat's class though."

"I'm sure I will too," Superboy smiled. "But it's Supergirl that I'm concerned about, she's still getting used to her powers."

"I guess you wanna check on her, huh?" Green Lantern asked.

"Just to see how she's doing." Superboy said.

"Well... If it's just a check in, that should be fine," Green Lantern replied. "Boys usually aren't allowed in the girls' dorms too long, and vice versa."

"I promise it won't be long." Superboy said.

" **BARBARA GORDON, _HELP_!**" Harley Quinn's voice shouted.

"Gah!" Superboy yelped as that startled him slightly.

"Harley Quinn: good friend, skilled acrobat, and a living megaphone." Cherry's voice deadpanned as she came with Barbara while Superboy decided to go and check on Supergirl.

* * *

It now seemed like all three of them were now all going in the same direction. Cherry and Atticus seemed to run into each other.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm sorry!" Atticus frowned.

"Ugh... Watch it, Superkid!" Cherry glared in annoyance.

"I didn't mean to run into you." Atticus told her.

"Suuure, you didn't." Cherry replied.

"Come on, Cherry, he said sorry." Barbara told her.

"Anyways, I'm on my way to check on Supergirl." Atticus said.

"You do that." Cherry muttered.

"We have to see her ourselves," Barbara replied. "You wanna come with us?"

Cherry glared.

"I'd love to." Atticus replied as it seemed disturbing to see Cherry flat-out hate Atticus without even knowing him first.

"Great." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Hey there." Atticus smiled.

"Go away." Cherry muttered before going with Barbara to help Supergirl.

"Ooh... The gal's got gallivanting gallops for a non-super!" Harley Quinn cooed as Barbara came in through the door. "Later, girlies!"

"Here we go..." Cherry sighed.

Harley Quinn soon left while Barbara came to help Supergirl.

"Hey, you doing okay?" Atticus asked.

"I was trying to message Aunt Martha, but I can't get connected." Supergirl told him.

"That explains why Harley shouted for Barbara's help." Cherry said.

"Is Barbara a friend of yours?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"More or less," Cherry replied. "Her dad's an old friend of my parents'."

"That's nice." Atticus said.

"I guess..." Cherry replied. "Say, you're a boy, and this is the girls' dormitory."

"I wanted to check on Supergirl," Atticus told her. "It's what friends do. You might wanna try it sometime."

"Oh, ha, ha." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Atticus rolled his eyes back to her as he went to go and see Supergirl.

"My internet... I'm trying to chat with my aunt, but I can't connect." Supergirl told Barbara.

"Let's see here..." Barbara said as she sat down to check on the girl's laptop. As she helped with the internet, a website for another school was soon brought up on the screen.

"Oops," Supergirl smiled nervously as she got rid of it. "That's just nothing!"

"Korugar Academy?" Barbara asked, curiously. "That's an awfully long way from Super Hero High."

"That was the point, but here I am." Supergirl said.

"Hey... It's okay." Atticus soothed.

"I just hope our classes tomorrow aren't disastrous." Supergirl sighed as she flopped against her bed.

"Don't worry, I always have my safety goggles handy," Barbara smiled. "What's your schedule?"

Supergirl soon handed her her class schedule.

"Weaponomics, Intro to Super-Suits, Combatistics," Cherry said as she took a look at the schedule with Barbara. "Huh, you even got PE."

"That's your hardest class, and that's an easy A as long as you know the three pows." Barbara added.

"Great! Now if I only could remember what the three pows were." Supergirl said.

"Easy! Superpower, brainpower, and willpower." Atticus listed.

"Right." Barbara smiled as that was correct.

"Man, Supergirl really is new." Cherry commented.

"Fresh off the spaceship four weeks ago." Supergirl smiled bashfully.

"Pow! Internet on." Barbara smiled as she got Supergirl's laptop connected to the internet and was about to leave with Atticus and Cherry.

"Wait!" Supergirl told them. "Know of any websites that can teach me how to be super?"

"Websites? No, but we know someone who can help," Barbara replied. "Come on."

* * *

All four of them were soon in the library of the school.

"Supergirl, Superboy, this is Granny Goodness: head librarian at Super Hero High." Cherry introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Goodness." Supergirl said as she shook hands with the old lady.

"Everyone calls me Granny," The old woman smiled before gasping. "Ooh! Mercy, what a grip you have! I shouldn't be surprised, especially with your... Brother here?"

"Cousin." Atticus replied as he was raised as Superman's younger brother.

"Oh, right," Granny Goodness smiled. "Cousin."

"Right." Atticus smiled back to her.

"Supergirl needs to get up to speed on superheroing," Barbara said to the old woman. "What should she read?"

Granny Goodness soon wandered around, giving Supergirl a ton of books, but luckily, she was able to carry them.

"That's a lot of books." Superboy said.

"There's a lot to learn, my boy," Granny Goodness replied. "Oh, and you'll also need Liberty Belle's Unabridged History of Heroes."

"And how big of a book is that?" Superboy asked.

That question was soon answered as the book was tossed down as it seemed to be quite thick. Supergirl stumbled a bit as the book pile was seeming to become too much, even for her. Superboy soon helped her with the book pile by lightening it for her by taking half of the books.

"Phew! Thanks." Supergirl breathed in relief to that.

"Oh, have a cookie!" Granny Goodness told them, giving them each cookies.

"Thanks, Granny." Barbara and Cherry replied.

"Oh, I can't-" Supergirl added only to have a cookie shoved into her mouth. "Mm... Thanks, Granny." she then muffled.

Granny Goodness soon shoved a cookie into Superboy's mouth next.

"Thank you." Superboy muffled.

They soon left the library.

"Our ride's this way," Barbara said as she was about to walk off with Cherry. "You can find your way to the dorm?"

"Definitely," Supergirl chuckled. "See ya!"

"See ya." Cherry replied before she and Barbara left.

"Good night." Barbara added.

Superboy and Supergirl began to wander down the hallway with their books to get back to their dorms.

"So, my new roommate is Green Lantern." Superboy said to Supergirl.

"That's nice." Supergirl replied.

* * *

They soon came to two halls.

"It's this way... O-Or was it that way?" Supergirl became nervous.

"You don't know?" Superboy replied.

"I'm sure it's this way." Supergirl said as she went to the left hall.

"Uh, I don't know." Superboy replied.

"You got a better idea?" Supergirl asked him.

Superboy sighed and began to follow her, though he had a strong feeling that it was the wrong way.

"This has to be it." Supergirl said as she pulled on the handle and accidentally broke it off, and where this caused an alarm to go off as a red light started to go off.

"That doesn't sound good." Superboy frowned out of concern.

"Supergirl? Superboy?" Principal Waller asked as she came over.

"Sorry," Supergirl frowned to her. "We were looking for the dorms."

"But you've found the Boom-Tubes." Principal Waller sighed as she went to deactivate the alarm.

"The Boom-Tubes? Please tell us that doesn't mean there are explosives in that room." Superboy begged.

"Teleportation Devices actually." Principal Waller explained.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Supergirl bowed her head.

"Principal Waller, is everything okay?" A girl's voice asked as she came to check on things.

"Yes, Monique, it's all okay now." Principal Waller told the girl who came over.

Superboy soon saw that it was the girl he saw before he had crashed into one of the banners.

"You guys okay?" Mo asked.

"U-Uh-huh..." Superboy nodded and blushed to her because he thought she was very beautiful.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Monique, but I usually like being called Mo by my friends." Mo smiled at the Superkids.

"It's nice to meet you, uh, Mo," Superboy smiled back. "I'm Superboy and this is my cousin, Supergirl."

"So I see," Mo replied. "I guess they call you the Kids of Steel, huh?"

"Yeah." Superboy replied back.

"That sounds pretty amazing," Mo said. "I wish _I_ had powers..."

"Um, so what're you doing here then?" Superboy asked, curiously.

"I help out Principal Waller," Mo replied. "My brother and sister thought it would be a good idea."

"That's good to hear." Superboy smiled.

"Yeah, I may not have anything special to me, but it's nice to meet young superheroes." Mo replied.

"Oh, don't say that," Superboy replied to her. "I'm sure you're totally special in your own way."

"The only thing special about me is that I can talk to animals." Mo said.

"What's wrong with that?" Superboy smiled. "That sounds pretty cool."

"Cheetah says it's freaky." Mo frowned.

"Yeah, well, Cheetah's wrong," Superboy said. "Mo, I know I just met you, but I know you're an amazing girl and you're perfect just the way you are, no matter what anybody else says."

"You think I'm amazing?" Mo blushed.

"Well... Yeah..." Superboy smiled sincerely as he seemed to blush back.

"Monique?" Principal Waller called.

"Hm?" Mo looked over, a bit sheepish.

"What do you say we give these two the Freshman Welcome Tour?" Principal Waller suggested.

"Oh, uh, yes, Principal Waller, that sounds perfect." Mo smiled.

"Come along then, you can be my little helper." Principal Waller smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

Principal Waller soon put in a code to unlock the doors.

 ** _'Boom-Tube access granted,'_** The computer said. **_'Welcome, Principal Waller.'_**

"Wow!" Supergirl and Superboy said as they came into the room.

"Welcome to the Boom-Tube," Mo smiled. "We have a portal to everywhere that a hero is called away to."

"She's right," Principal Waller added as she showed them. "Skartaris, Atlantis, Koragun, Florida..."

"Florida?" Superboy raised an eyebrow.

"Lots of strange super-villain activity there." Principal Waller replied.

"Wow." Superboy said.

An old woman was soon showing winning at Bingo.

"At Super Hero High, you're learning how to be a superhero," Principal Waller told the kids. "Not just for Metropolis or Earth, but the entire universe counts on you heroes."

"Then why is this room locked up?" Superboy asked.

"Why do you think?" Mo replied. "Apocalypse."

Principal Waller nodded before showing them something. "Years ago, Darkseid: the ruler of Apocalypse, hijacked the Boom Tubes and led his army to Earth," she then began to explain. "Our heroes nearly lost the battle against Darkseid."

"Whoa." Superboy said.

"Now, for everyone's safety, I'm the only one who can access the Boom-Tube, and sometimes if necessary, Monique will help me." Principal Waller continued as they came out of the room.

"We heard the alarm," Bumblebee said as she zoomed over with Hawkgirl and Flash. "Did we finally catch our bad guy?"

"If it isn't my favorite Junior Detectives Society?" Principal Waller smiled. "No bad guy, but I did find a couple of superkids. Make sure they get to the dorms," she then walked off with Mo. "Good night, students."

"We kind of got a little lost." Superboy told Bumblebee, Hawkgirl, and Flash sheepishly.

The others soon helped Supergirl and Superboy out with the books.

"Thanks!" Supergirl smiled to that.

"Let's go, post-haste!" Hawkgirl added.

"So you three are part of a detective group?" Superboy smiled out of interest.

"More or less, yeah," Bumblebee smiled back. "We're hot on the trail of a big case! Security breeches, encrypted messages being set off Earth, suspicious attempts to break into the Boom-Tubes-"

 ** _'Boom-Tubes, access denied.'_ **The computer said as the alarm rang since she said that.

"Sounds like your bad guy's struck again." Superboy said before running back to the doors leading to the Boom-Tube at super speed.

"He's almost as fast as you are." Bumblebee said to Flash.

Superboy looked around, he thought he heard maybe an animal, but it seemed to be gone before he got to the doors, and where he could tell an animal had been there because there were claw marks on the door and the keypad. The others soon came to catch up with him.

"Did you find our perp?" Hawkgirl asked Superboy.

"It's... Gone somehow... But I know it was here..." Superboy replied.

"We'll have to dust for finger prints." Hawkgirl said.

"Uh, sounds good," Superboy replied. "Um, any room for one more detective in this group?" he then asked, a bit hopefully.

Hawkgirl, Bumblebee, and Flash soon huddled together to make it look like they were making a decision even though after seeing how fast he responded to the alarm, their answer was clear. Superboy looked to them.

"Well... I suppose if you're really eager... Maybe." Flash smirked playfully.

"Wahoo!" Superboy smiled as he jumped in the air.

Flash chuckled before smiling back as that made Superboy's day.

"You better start dusting for finger prints." Hawkgirl told Flash.

"I'm on it." Flash nodded as he went to do just that.

* * *

"Uncle Drell!" Thor's voice whined.

"What is it, Thor?" Drell asked his nephew.

"I thought you said I'd be there too!" Thor replied.

"You will, just be patient." Drell told him.

"Fine." Thor pouted.

"Ah, you remind me of a very young Maui." Drell chuckled as he ruffled up his nephew's hair.

* * *

As Flash was dusting for finger prints, they found finger prints that looked bigger than human finger prints.

"Hm..." Superboy said as he looked with Flash.

"That's new." Flash said to him.

"Seems like some kind of animal." Superboy replied.

Superboy soon noticed something green on the crime scene. "What is that...?" he then wondered to himself. He soon got a closer look at the green item and where he could already tell it was from some kind of plant.

"Did you find something?" Flash asked.

"I think it's a leaf or something." Superboy replied, showing him.

"Oh, we should get that to Ivy." Hawkgirl suggested.

"Right, who else to examine to find out what plant this is from than the hero that controls plants herself?" Superboy smiled.

"Exactly," Flash smiled back. "Good eye, Superboy."

"Thanks, Flash." Superboy replied.

Hawkgirl took the green item so that they could have Ivy take a look at it. Superboy soon flew off to his dorm.

* * *

Green Lantern was reading a book on his bed.

"Oh, finally." Superboy said once he made it to the dorm.

"About time you got back." Green Lantern said as he read his book.

"Heh... Sorry... My cousin and I got lost." Superboy replied.

"So, Supergirl isn't your sister?" Green Lantern asked.

"No," Superboy shook his head. "I was raised to be Superman's _brother_ , so that makes Supergirl my cousin too."

"That makes sense." Green Lantern replied in understanding.

"And then there was the crime scene at the Boom-Tubes." Superboy said.

"Is that right?" Green Lantern replied. "Any bad guys?"

"No, but there were claw marks and there were some big finger prints; kind of like animal and then there was something green that looked like it could be a leaf from a plant." Superboy said.

"Hmm... Interesting..." Green Lantern replied. "I wonder what it could mean?"

"Someone was trying to get into the Boom-Tubes, but the question is who?" Superboy asked as he got on his bed.

"Yeah... I wonder who too," Green Lantern replied. "Well, I'd hate to cut this short, but classes start tomorrow, so you better get some shut-eye."

"Right." Superboy said before getting some sleep.

"Night, Superboy." Green Lantern said.

Superboy let out a small yawn and smiled. "Night, Green Lantern."

The rest of the night went by smoothly.

* * *

The next morning came rather quickly which meant it was time for Supergirl and Superboy to join in some classes as they were Super Hero High School students now. And where one of the classes that would be Superboy's favorite would be like gym.

"For infinity plus two points, name the three pows of superhood!" Harley Quinn quizzed Supergirl.

" _Super_ powers, _brain_ power, and _will_ power." Supergirl memorized.

"Oh, yeah!" Harley Quinn beamed. "That's usin' your brain bucket!"

"You ready for class?" Green Lantern asked Superboy.

"Sure!" Superboy smiled. "I'm very excited about Gym Class!"

"I can tell." Green Lantern smiled back.

"You like Gym?" Superboy asked.

"Sometimes, though probably not as much as you will." Green Lantern chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sure I will." Superboy smiled.

A gorilla soon looked to them.

"Morning, Vice-Principal Grodd." Green Lantern greeted.

"How are you this morning?" Superboy asked the vice-principal.

"Tell your cousin to watch herself, and both of you be careful." Vice-Principal Grodd warned.

"Yes, sir." Superboy saluted.

"I guess he woke up on the wrong side of the hammock," Green Lantern told Superboy as they walked along together before whispering. "Just between you and me by the way, they say that old Grodd used to be a super-villain."

"Whoa, really? Then what's he doing here as the vice-principal?" Superboy whispered back.

"Someone brought him out of prison for a work release program." Green Lantern replied.

"Ohh." Superboy said.

* * *

The school bell soon rang which proved to be annoying for Supergirl.

"Harley, what's that terrible noise?!" Supergirl cried.

"I know how ya feel," Harley Quinn replied. "The class bell gives me the heebie-jeebies too."

"Harley Quinn is a unique student here." Green Lantern told Superboy.

"Hm... I see..." Superboy replied. "We up for Gym together?"

"You know it." Green Lantern smiled to him, knowing Superboy would have a lot of fun with Gym.


	4. Chapter 4

They were soon in Gym Class.

"Look! There I am! LOOK!" Thor told the others, getting excited.

Atticus couldn't help but chuckle to his best guy friend's excitement.

"Welcome to P.E., it's strength test day." Wildcat told the students.

Superboy's eyes lit up at the name of that day.

"My lovely assistant." Wonder Woman smiled as she stepped aside to show Beast Boy.

"Aw, man, you're making me blush." Beast Boy said, blushing a little before shape-shifting into an elephant.

"Wow..." Superboy smiled about the animal shape-shifting before looking to Thor. "Uh... Are you a student?"

"I'm Coach Wildcat's personal helper," Thor replied. "My name's Thor, I work-out a lot, we should be friends!"

"Okay." Superboy smiled.

Thor soon grabbed Superboy into a bear hug.

"Hey! What the-?" Superboy asked.

"Just wanna see how strong ya are." Thor smirked.

"Oh, boy." Wildcat rolled his eyes as he should have seen that coming.

Thor looked over.

"What did we talk about?" Wildcat asked him.

"But this guy seems so cool!" Thor replied.

"Drop him." Wildcat told him.

"Fine." Thor pouted, dropping Superboy more like a toy than a living person.

Superboy soon stood up and knew how he would show his strength and who to use his strength on.

"Go ahead, Wonder Woman." Wildcat told the Amazon girl.

Wonder Woman nodded and she soon lifted Beast Boy as he had turned into an elephant to show how strong she was.

"Good job, Wonder Woman," Wildcat said as he made note of this. "Top of the class as always."

Beast Boy then landed back into his normal form.

"Alright, Superboy, you're next." Wildcat said to the boy of steel.

"Yes, sir!" Superboy replied before pausing in thought. "Hmm... I wonder... Uh... Can Beast Boy help anybody or just Wonder Woman?" he then asked.

"If you want, I can help ya, dude." Beast Boy replied.

'Now we're gonna see how strong he is.' Thor thought to himself.

"Could you... Uh..." Superboy asked Beast Boy before whispering something into his ear.

"Hey, no problem, man!" Beast Boy smirked before he turned into a dinosaur which was a Brachiosaurus.

Superboy soon came under one of his feet and lifted him up with one hand. Beast Boy laughed as that was pretty fun, and where everyone was impressed with his strength, but the one that was the most impressed was Thor as he wanted to spar with him now. Superboy soon set the dinosaur down until he suddenly got tackled to the floor, but only slightly.

"Wanna hang out?" Thor smirked as he sat on top of Superboy.

"Sure." Superboy smirked back as he got Thor off of him.

Thor laughed as he fell back on the floor.

"I guess it's my turn." Supergirl said.

"Go for it." Superboy smiled out of encouragement.

Supergirl soon whispered to Beast Boy a different dinosaur's name. Beast Boy nodded as he turned into that and Supergirl soon flew in the air and carried him on one hand before then one finger to show the others how strong she was.

"Wow, that is really... That's great." Wonder Woman muttered.

"Ooh... Wonder Woman's jealous~..." Thor whispered loudly to Superboy.

Supergirl seemed to be struggling now with carrying Beast Boy and she accidentally dropped him and he was about to squash the others on the floor, but turned into a bird to save them all. "Sorry! Coach Wildcat, I didn't... I..." she then stammered anxiously to the man.

"Your antics put everyone in danger!" Wildcat glared. "Learn to control your powers, or the next time, someone will get hurt!"

* * *

Atticus frowned as that made him feel bad and he soon checked his phone until Drell took it from him with a small smirk.

"Hey!" Atticus glared.

"No texting in class~" Drell replied.

"We're not IN class!" Atticus defended.

"...No texting during my lesson..." Drell said before checking. "Even it is from Bridget telling you about..." his eyes then widened suddenly. "The Island of Lost Dreams?"

"Ooh." Atticus smiled.

"The Island of Lost Dreams?" Cherry asked.

"Do the names Juni and Carmen mean anything to you guys?" Drell asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Atticus smiled. "The Spy Kids! Phineas and Ferb's new friends! ...Are we gonna see them again?"

"Yes, it seems that you are," Drell replied. "Along with the children of a double-dealing agent known as Gary and Gerti Giggles."

"Whoa." Patch said.

"All right... Spy Kids adventure..." Drell told Atticus, giving him his phone back.

Atticus took it back so he could text his cousin back real quick as he looked forward to another adventure with Juni and Carmen.

* * *

We are soon shown the cafeteria. Supergirl and Superboy soon got their lunches and they looked around to see where they could sit in the cafeteria, and where they could hear what everyone was talking about.

"Lady Shiva, you killed at Weaponomics." Green Lantern smirked.

"And I was all like 'Whateves, Mommy'," Cheetah gossiped with her friends. "I mean can you believe that-"

"I think someone tried to break into the Boom-Tubes three weeks ago." Flash said to Hawkgirl and Bumblebee.

"And then Supergirl dropped him!" Wonder Woman said to Harley Quinn and Katana.

Superboy knew that had to hurt for Supergirl.

"It wasn't really her fault," Wonder Woman soon continued. "She couldn't have known how wobbly Beast Boy gets he goes so big."

" **SUPERGIRL!** " Harley Quinn soon yelled out. " **I SAVED YA A SEAT!** "

"Um, I have to study." Supergirl told her as she left just as Ivy arrived.

"Oh, Supergirl..." Superboy frowned, but looked curious of Ivy.

"What is it, Ivy?" Bumblebee asked.

"I did the test that you requested, and as I suspected, it's Bambusoideae." Ivy replied.

"Which is what exactly?" Superboy asked as he came over.

"Bamboo." Ivy replied.

"Bamboo?" Flash repeated. "Anyone wanna mention the 800 pound gorilla in the room?"

Everyone soon looked with him and saw that Grodd was eating bamboo. Mo soon took out some money and she looked ready to leave the cafeteria as she was going to leave Super Hero High School for her lunch.

"Where's she going?" Superboy wondered about Mo.

"Oh, Mo usually goes out to eat and visits the local animal shelter downtown from here." Flash said.

"That's sweet of her." Superboy smiled.

"Yeah." Hawkgirl nodded.

Superboy looked to Mo and he found himself following her.

* * *

"I can hear you hovering." Mo said without looking as Superboy flew just right behind her.

Superboy now looked sheepish as he didn't expect that. Mo looked back to him.

"Uh... Sorry..." Superboy said. "Um... So, you like animals, huh?"

"I love animals." Mo smiled sincerely.

"I've always had a soft spot for animals too." Superboy smiled back.

"Hmm... Would you like to come along?" Mo asked.

"Sure! Uh... I mean, uh, if that's okay." Superboy replied.

"Hmm... Maybe it'd be a good idea," Mo said. "Um... But you might wanna not go by Superboy... I mean, secret identity and whatnot?"

"I understand." Superboy said.

Mo nodded.

Superboy nodded back and soon changed himself to look like a normal teenage boy. "Call me Atticus."

"Atticus..." Mo smiled wistfully. "That's such a handsome name."

"Thanks." Atticus smiled back.

They soon went to the animal shelter together.

"Do you like puppies?" Mo asked. "This Dalmatian just had fifteen of them."

"Fifteen puppies?" Atticus's eyes widened.

"Yeah, it's amazing that the mother is doing fine after giving birth to fifteen puppies." Mo said.

"That's good..." Atticus said. "Well, sure, I like dogs. I'll come meet them."

Mo soon came inside.

* * *

"Heya, Mo." The worker greeted.

"Hey, Beth," Mo greeted back as she came in with Atticus. "This is my new friend, Atticus. He wants to see the Dalmatian puppies."

Atticus hoped that he would be able to see the Dalmatian puppies.

"All right, just be warned, they're a bit playful." Beth warned Atticus.

Atticus nodded as Mo soon took him in the back where there was a huge box carrying the fifteen Dalmatian puppies who barked and yipped once they came into the back room.

"She wasn't kidding." Atticus smiled.

"Try to keep up," Mo said before naming the puppies. "Lucky, Thunder, Rolly, Patch, Pepper, Penny, Cadpig, Freckles, Purdy, Wizzer, Jewel, Dipstick, Two-Tone, Fidget, and Spotty."

"To the untrained eye, they seem to be similar, but I can tell they're all unique." Atticus commented.

The biggest puppy whimpered to Mo and seemed to lick his lips as he was hungry.

"I guess Rolly's hungry again." Mo chuckled.

"I'm guessing the same thing." Atticus chuckled back.

Mo soon walked off for a moment and held out a dog biscuit. "Sit, Rolly... Sit!"

Rolly then smiled and sat down. Mo smiled back and gave him the biscuit as a reward. Rolly instantly caught the biscuit and ate it out of joy.

"He's a good boy, really," Mo smiled to Atticus before looking over. "Hey, that one seems to like you."

One boy puppy with a black spot over one of his eyes sniffed and looked up at Atticus.

"Hey, you're Patch, right?" Atticus smiled as he knelt down to Dalmatian puppy.

Patch smiled back and nodded to Atticus as he felt a connection with this boy somehow. Atticus began to pet Patch feeling the same connection that the Dalmatian pup did.

"You two seem to be best friends already." Mo smiled about Atticus and Patch's bond so far.

"Yeah, sure seems like it." Atticus smiled back.

"Uh, do you like McDonald's?" Mo asked. "I usually like to get something from there to eat."

"Sure." Atticus smiled.

"Okay, guys, we'll be right back, okay?" Mo told the puppies.

"Aww!" The puppies pouted to her.

"We'll be right back," Mo told the dogs. "I promise." She soon saw Atticus looking surprised as he looked at the puppies.

"Let me guess, the me in that universe hasn't heard animals talked before, right?" Atticus asked Drell.

"Nope." Drell smirked.

"Why are you smirking like that?" Atticus asked.

"Because I love it when your face gets like that." Drell smirked, pointing.

"Did those puppies just talk?" Atticus asked Mo.

"...Um... Well... I told you I can talk to animals..." Mo reminded. "I guess you can too?"

"This is the first time I've ever understood what animals can say, but there were at times when I did think I heard some of the farm animals talk," Atticus said. "But I always thought it was just my imagination."

"Hmm... I guess that makes sense..." Mo replied as they left the puppies alone for right now. "Be right back, Beth."

"All right, dear." Beth nodded as she began to take care of the bunnies.

Unknown to any of them, one of the puppies was now leaving the shelter to follow after them and it was Patch.

"Yo, Patch, where ya goin'?" Lucky asked.

"Out." Patch replied before shushing him.

"You can't!" Cadpig cried. "It's not allowed!"

"But guys that boy with Mo, he's the one I've been waiting for; I can feel it." Patch smiled as he made his way out through an open window.

"Patch, wait!" Lucky and Cadpig called out as their brother got out through the window who was following after Atticus.

"I'm hungry." Rolly commented.

Lucky and Cadpig looked out as Patch began to follow Atticus and Mo to McDonald's.


	5. Chapter 5

Once there they ordered two chicken nugget combo meals. After getting their meals, they sat together where they could still see the school which wasn't very hard.

"You know, I've been wondering about something about the school." Atticus said as they ate.

"What's that?" Mo replied.

"It's about that amethyst stone on the top of the school; is there a reason the school has one that big?" Atticus asked.

"Ah, you saw that..." Mo replied as she bit into a nugget. "That is the prized Amethyst from Gem World. Have you heard of Princess Amethyst?"

"Uh, sorry, no." Atticus said.

"Princess Amethyst is the ruler of Gem World," Mo explained. "That gemstone came from her, and it is very important to Super Hero High School."

"Whoa, it must be very powerful then." Atticus said.

"Oh, yes, any damage to it could be very dangerous," Mo nodded. "Think of it as a prized relic to the school grounds. At least that's what Principal Waller told me."

"So, how do you know Principal Waller?" Atticus then wondered.

"She once knew my parents." Mo replied, though sounded soft in the tone as she mentioned her parents.

Atticus could tell Mo's parents weren't with her anymore with how soft her voice got.

"Do you visit them often?" Atticus frowned.

"I'm afraid they can't..." Mo replied.

"Did you know them well?" Atticus asked.

"A little bit," Mo replied. "It helps to hear stories once in a while though from her."

Atticus was happy that Mo had someone that knew about her parents before frowning as he didn't know anything about his own biological parents or family.

"Are you okay?" Mo asked.

Atticus sighed. "At least you have someone to tell you about your parents... I don't know anything about mine."

"You don't know anything about them?" Mo frowned.

Atticus shook his head out of sadness.

"Oh... Atticus, I'm so sorry..." Mo frowned. "That must be awful."

"All I have of them is an old blanket... They left me on Johnathon and Martha's doorstop," Atticus replied. "They just asked them to take very good care of me, and they were sad that they had to go through with it."

"Well, who wouldn't be sad to leave their own child?" Mo asked.

"Yeah..." Atticus replied. "I just wish I could know more about them and what happened to them..."

Mo soon put her hand on his hand out of sympathy. Atticus smiled as he appreciated the sympathy.

"I just wish there was something I could do for you." Mo said.

"And I'd love to do something for you too." Atticus replied.

They soon noticed that they were still touching hands which caused the two of them to blush. They retracted their hands from each other, but smiled to each other as they both seemed to have stars in their eyes. This went on for some time between the two of them until they finished eating.

"Can't go wrong with chicken, I suppose." Mo said.

"Yeah..." Atticus replied. "I miss the old Happy Meals sometimes... These days they seem to be a doll for girls and a race car for a boy."

"Ooh, how sexist." Mo rolled her eyes about that.

"Yeah, it's like they think that _all_ girls like dolls and _all_ boys like cars." Atticus said.

"Pfft..." Mo rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out. "I'd rather play with a race car than a dopey old doll anyway."

* * *

The two of them made their way back to the school with their little follower following behind.

"I do hope the puppies aren't too sad about me going," Mo said. "The dogs are always the emotional ones about me leaving."

Just as they were about to enter into the school...

"I wanna go too." A voice said.

Atticus and Mo blinked before looking behind them to see one of the puppies.

"Patch!" Mo gasped.

"What are you doing here?!" Atticus added.

"I'm sorry..." Patch hung his head.

"Oh, Patch, I have to get you back to the shelter," Mo said as she picked up the puppy. "You guys aren't allowed out like that."

"I just wanted to see Atticus again." Patch pouted.

"Looks like someone's taken a liking to you." Mo smiled at Atticus.

"You wanna come with me?" Atticus asked Patch.

"Mm-hmm..." Patch nodded with a small pout, looking hopeful.

"Well, I don't know; Principal Waller has a strict no pet policy." Mo frowned.

"That's what I was afraid of." Atticus frowned back as he didn't want to say 'no' to Patch, but it seemed like he had no choice.

"But... As long as she doesn't know Patch is in the school, I'm sure it's alright." Mo smiled.

"Are you saying I keep Patch a secret?" Atticus's eyes widened.

"I don't wanna leave you," Patch pouted to Atticus. "I know I just met you, but I wanna be your friend."

"Hmm... Well, I guess keeping Patch as a secret wouldn't be too bad." Atticus smiled.

"I promise that I'll be good." Patch replied.

"Well... All right..." Atticus said. "Can I trust you to keep quiet when necessary?"

"My lips are sealed." Patch smiled before biting on his muzzle to show him.

"Good dog." Atticus smiled back.

Patch nuzzled up to Atticus and came into his arms.

"Uh, Mo, this was fun..." Atticus blushed about sharing lunch with the tomboy animal lover. "We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah, we really should." Mo blushed back.

"So, uh, you wanna?" Atticus asked.

"I would like that." Mo nodded.

"Great." Atticus smiled.

Patch looked between Atticus and Mo as they seemed to look like they were somewhat in love with each other. "So, are we going in or what?" The Dalmatian puppy soon asked.

Atticus looked around then.

"Here, put Patch in here." Mo said, giving him an old backpack.

Patch was soon placed in the old backpack.

"I hope you'll be okay in there." Atticus said.

"I will," Patch replied. "Just as long as I can stay with you."

"Well... I have always wanted a dog." Atticus admitted.

Patch smiled as he was happy to hear that.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Atticus said to Mo.

"Sure thing," Mo replied. "I'm visiting here to find myself. Pretty much taking a vacation away from home, so I'll be here a while."

"Great." Atticus smiled.

They soon went inside together while Atticus made sure to keep Patch hidden.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cherry and Barbara were moving some stuff together.

"Almost done." Cherry said.

"Hey, is that Supergirl?" Barbara asked as she glanced out the window.

Cherry took a look herself. "Huh... I guess it is." she then commented.

The two of them soon left to get to the school bell tower.

"Hey, we've been looking for you!" Barbara called with a smile before pulling the string.

"Come on out." Cherry told the bats that were in the bell tower.

The bats soon came flying out of the bell tower and where one of them even touched Supergirl's hair. Supergirl yelped and tried to avoid the bats.

"Relax, Blondie, they're not gonna hurt ya." Cherry smirked.

"I know, but they're so icky." Supergirl shivered.

"Priss." Cherry smirked.

"Cherry!" Barbara scolded before sitting down with Supergirl. "Everybody thinks bats are creepy, but bats are the bomb, they make the most of what they have. They don't have night-vision, but they gotta hunt at night, so they use the talents they have, and POW! Echo-Location on."

"Yeah, bats are the best." Cherry smirked.

"If you say so, Bat Girls," Supergirl replied with a small smirk back before sighing. "I wish I could be like you."

"Don't," Cherry told her. "I like being my own person."

"I think she means me, Cherry," Barbara teased. "An awesome, fearless, fun Tech Engineer, who's also undeniably humble."

"Or she could mean being normal." Cherry said.

Supergirl gave a small giggle to that.

* * *

"Pop Quiz!" Drell interrupted for a moment which made the others groan as this was getting good. "Who knows who Power Girl is?"

Everyone simply looked at Atticus. Atticus looked back and rolled his eyes slightly before raising his hand.

"Atticus." Drell pointed.

"Ahem," Atticus cleared his throat before standing up. "Power Girl, also known as Karen Starr. She's much like Superman and Supergirl, but has her own differences and can be seen as unique. She took her cousin's place in the Justice Society of America after he entered into semi-retirement to focus on his personal life," he then glanced over. "Why do you ask, Drell?"

"Well, there's going to be a new student near the end of this adventure you will see here, and she is also the niece of Power Girl in this universe." Drell replied.

"Whoa." The group said.

Cherry soon paused in thought.

"Though, who that person might be might be a mystery until the very end." Drell continued.

"I might have an idea." Cherry said behind her hand so that he wouldn't hear her.

"Anyway, let's continue watching." Drell said.

The others nodded to him.

"Cherry? Focus!" Drell warned as the perky goth seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

"Uh, I am." Cherry blinked sheepishly.

Drell simply rolled his eyes before focusing on the alternate universe. Thor looked to Cherry as she seemed to have her mind elsewhere.

* * *

"Well, you know, a non-super, then I wouldn't have to worry about hurting anyone," Supergirl then said to Barbara and Cherry about what she meant. "And Earth would be safer."

"Earth is gonna be safer because you are a superhero," Barbara smiled before standing up to help the blonde girl up. "It's my last week here at Super Hero High, so I have some time to help. You in?"

"Yeah!" Supergirl smiled back before hugging her and flying off the bell tower with her.

"WAIT!" Cherry yelped as she was left behind. "I'm still-... Here..." She then sighed. "Great..."

Cherry soon made her way down the bell tower the same way that she and Barbara got up. Atticus looked around as he held his backpack close.

"What's that kid up to?" Cherry muttered to herself, deciding to investigate a little.

* * *

Atticus began to make his way to his dorm. Cherry began to sneak around as she had a sneaking suspicion about Atticus. Atticus soon came into his room, and luckily, Green Lantern didn't seem to be there, so he put the backpack on his bed and let Patch out.

"Whew!" Atticus sighed out of relief.

"Whoa... This is a cool room!" Patch beamed before running to Green Lantern's bed. "Is this my bed?!"

"Uh, no, that's my roommate's bed." Atticus told him.

"Oh..." Patch said as he had got on the bed.

"Get off of there!" Atticus panicked, taking Patch off. "Oh, I hope you didn't shed."

"I don't shed, but then where do I sleep?" Patch asked.

"Hmm... You could... Hmm..." Atticus paused. "Don't worry, Patch, I'll think of something."

Patch soon checked under Atticus's bed and found it roomy. Atticus looked down.

"Hey, it's kinda nice down here..." Patch smiled.

"Looks like we found you a place to sleep." Atticus smiled back.

Unknown to either of them, someone was listening in to his dorm room.

"I really like it..." Patch said. "Uh, maybe a pillow and blanket would be nice?"

"I'll see what I can do." Atticus replied.

Cherry leaned against the door with a slight glare.

"Thanks Atticus, you're the best." Patch smiled.

The door soon opened as Cherry was close by the door. Atticus smiled back before gasping to Cherry.

"Busted." Cherry glared stoically.

"Please, Cherry, don't tell Principal Waller." Atticus begged.

"Oh... I'm tellin'." Cherry replied.

"I'll be your best friend?" Atticus smiled nervously.

"I don't _need_ a best friend." Cherry turned her head.

"You're lying." Patch said to Cherry.

"I don't need a dog telling me what to do..." Cherry replied, kneeling in front of him.

"You can understand him too?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" Cherry replied.

"Aw, come on, please don't tell!" Atticus frowned as he hugged her leg as she began to leave the room. "I've never had a pet before! Don't do this to me!"

"Get off of me!" Cherry glared.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please don't tell!" Atticus begged. "I'll do anything!"

"Get off of me!" Cherry struggled before she soon fell.

Atticus didn't let go of her. Cherry soon grunted and he grunted too to keep her still while she tried to get loose.

"Alright, fine! If you let go; I won't tell Principal Waller!" Cherry told him.

Atticus beamed and let go. Cherry yelped as she soon stumbled against Green Lantern's bed.

"Uh... You okay?" Atticus asked nervously.

"Fine..." Cherry rolled her eyes. She soon got off Green Lantern's bed. "Just make sure you keep that Dalmatian hidden really well." Cherry told Atticus.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can manage," Atticus said. "Uh... Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Cherry replied.

"No..." Atticus face-palmed at first before looking over.

* * *

Atticus soon raised his hand again.

"Atticus?" Drell replied as he stopped the footage.

"Why is Cherry acting like Maud Pie?" Atticus asked. "Cherry has her social troubles, but it's never been this bad."

"Well, she's going to tell you in a minute actually." Drell told him.

"Ooh." The others smiled out of interest.

* * *

"I want to talk with you." Atticus told Cherry.

"You already are." Cherry replied, seeming stoic and cold.

"Please, just five minutes." Atticus said.

"Okay..." Cherry replied and took out her phone, setting the timer for five minutes. "I shouldn't be here. This is the boy's dorm."

"I know..." Atticus said. "I know I don't know you, but... You seem to hate me."

"I don't even know you." Cherry replied stoically.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you have to hate me before getting to know me." Atticus said.

"All right... What do you wanna know?" Cherry asked.

"Tell me about yourself..." Atticus said. "Who are your friends?"

Cherry gave a small shrug. "Barbara?"

"She's your only friend?" Atticus asked.

"She's the only one that I ever became friends with." Cherry said.

"Sounds kinda boring only having one friend." Atticus said.

"Sometimes," Cherry shrugged. "But what can I do? My parents know her father... I don't even know how to talk to people I don't know. How can I even make other friends?"

Patch could feel a friendship slowly happening between Atticus and Cherry.

"Who would even wanna be _my_ friend?" Cherry asked, not looking at Atticus.

"I would." Atticus said.

"Why would your waste your time with someone like me?" Cherry replied.

"I don't think I'd be wasting my time; I think it would be nice to have someone like you as a friend." Atticus smiled.

Cherry just glanced at him.

"You don't have to be my friend back, I just think you should give me a chance." Atticus suggested.

"Hmm..." Cherry gave a shrug.

Patch hoped Cherry would give Atticus a chance.

"Why don't we meet at the library tomorrow?" Atticus asked before checking his schedule. "Uh... Maybe for a Study Hall session?"

"I guess..." Cherry shrugged before her phone went off and she took it. "Time's up."

Atticus smiled as five minutes was all he needed with her.

"I better go before I get busted myself." Cherry said.

"Um, you're not gonna tell anyone about Patch, right?" Atticus asked.

"Who's Patch?" Cherry asked.

"Uh... The dog... You know..." Atticus began to remind her until she looked back and that was her way of telling him that she wouldn't tell anyone. "Ohh... I get it."

"Anyway... Night." Cherry told him before leaving.

"Night, Cherry." Atticus replied.

Cherry waved without any emotion and walked off after shutting the door behind her.

* * *

"Patch, I know she seems odd, but I just think she needs new friends." Atticus said to the dog under his bed.

"I think so too." Patch smiled.

"I'm sure she'll open up sometime." Atticus smiled back.

"Yes, and I think you're the one who can do it." Patch supported.

"I think so too." Atticus smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Supergirl was soon going to train with Barbara. Atticus came back out as Superboy and looked around to find Thor as he wanted to train with the strong seeming boy that was around his age who was shown to be with the girls.

"Um, hey, Thor?" Atticus called.

"Hey! Superboy." Thor replied, looking over.

"You wanna hang out?" Atticus smiled as he sat next to him.

"Uh... Sure..." Thor replied as he stared as his untied shoes.

"Well, lace up, and we'll go." Atticus smiled.

"Right..." Thor replied before looking embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" Superboy asked as Thor just sat there.

Thor looked around and then whispered loudly to him. "I don't know how to tie my shoelaces!"

"Seriously?" Superboy whispered back.

"Yeah." Thor whispered back before he saw Superboy showing him how to tie shoelaces.

"Are you embarrassed about it?" Superboy asked.

"Well, it's 'cuz I'm in high school and I don't know how..." Thor frowned.

"Just watch me, okay?" Superboy smiled as he helped.

"Okay." Thor said as he watch him.

Superboy stuck his tongue out as he slowly tied Thor's shoes to show him how to do it.

"Ugh! I'm such an idiot!" Thor face-palmed himself. "No wonder I don't have any friends, I'm such a dumbo!"

"I'll be your friend." Superboy smiled.

"Really? Even if I'm not smart?" Thor smiled back.

"You're smart, Thor, just in your own way," Superboy replied. "There's other kinds of smart besides street smart."

"So, we'll be friends?" Thor asked.

"Of course we can be friends-GUH!" Superboy smiled before he suddenly got pulled into a very tight hug. "Ooh, you're a hugger." he then smiled bashfully to his new friend.

"More like a _bear_ hugger." Thor smirked playfully.

"Heh... Right..." Superboy replied. "Mind letting go now though?"

"Okay!" Thor soon let go, dropping him which made him sheepish. "Whoops."

"It's alright." Superboy smiled.

"I'll try to help you with your powers the best that I can." Thor replied as they walked off together.

"Do you have powers?" Superboy asked.

Thor looked around before leaning towards him with a small smirk. "Ever hear of witches and warlocks?"

"Yeah, they have magic, right?" Superboy smiled.

"Mm-hmm..." Thor nodded and smiled back.

"What about them?" Superboy asked.

Thor soon put his hands together in front of Superboy's face before spreading them out to show he had a magic wand.

"Whoa," Superboy smiled. "You're a warlock?"

"Teenage warlock..." Thor replied. "I am Thor! The teenage warlock!"

"That sounds like a TV show." Superboy teased.

"Wow, I'd love to have my own TV show!" Thor smiled out of excitement.

"Maybe you will someday." Superboy smiled back.

"Now, I'm still working on my own flight, but I can teach ya some wrestling and fighting," Thor replied. "I love wrestling with my uncle... I just wanna be big, strong, and awesome like him someday." he then smiled hopefully.

"I'd really like that." Superboy smiled, referring to the wrestling part.

"All right, come with me, Superboy, I'll help ya out." Thor said as he walked off as Barbara seemed to also be training Supergirl.

"Great." Superboy smiled as he followed Thor.

* * *

They soon came to a place for training.

"This is a training module," Thor told Superboy. "You can fly through it, and there'll be obstacles for you to face. I hear you have powers like Superman."

"I sure do, and where surprisingly, I'm able to talk to animals." Superboy said.

"Oh, you talk to animals?" Thor asked.

"Is that weird?" Superboy asked nervously.

"Nah... I wish I could," Thor pouted. "I've always wanted my very own pet."

"I'm sure you'll be able to find your perfect pet." Superboy smiled.

"Thanks, SB," Thor replied. "Uh, I can call you that, right?"

"SB... That's an interesting nickname for my superhero identity. I like it." Superboy commented.

"Thanks, bud!" Thor beamed. "I never had a best friend before!"

"Really? Why's that?" Superboy asked.

"I dunno..." Thor shrugged. "People think I'm real big... And loud."

"Well, I don't think that." Superboy smiled.

"Really?" Thor asked softly.

"Really." Superboy said.

Thor smiled and held out his arms.

"Oh, here we go!" Superboy said only to get another hug.

"Thanks, SB," Thor smiled. "Gee, that really makes me feel happy."

Superboy smiled back as he was happy to make his new friend happy.

"Let's get you to some special training, not that I think you need it for Coach Wildcat's class." Thor smirked playfully.

"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt to do some special training." Superboy smirked back playfully.

"My thoughts exactly," Thor nodded as they went to the training ground. "Okay, go ahead and fly around."

Superboy smiled and nodded before going to fly inside. Thor soon followed after him after using his magic to let him fly. Superboy looked over and smiled.

Thor smiled back and waved. "Oh, by the way, laser eyes." he then said.

"Huh? Oh!" Superboy replied before seeing some targets for him to hit with laser vision, and where he shot the targets with his laser vision AKA his heat vision, not wasting any time.

Thor laughed as he flew beside Superboy as they both seemed to have a lot of fun together like best friends. And where the special training was like their own personal guy time. Thor held up a picture of a bank robber.

"Foe." Superboy said.

Thor then took out a picture of Lex Luthor.

"Definitely a foe." Superboy glared.

Thor smiled and nodded before taking out a picture of a school nurse.

"Friend." Superboy said.

"Bzzt." Thor imitated a buzzer like that was the wrong answer.

"How is that wrong?" Superboy asked.

"I hate getting checked for lice without getting a lollipop." Thor smirked.

Superboy simply looked unimpressed with Thor's answer.

"What?" Thor asked.

Superboy just rolled his eyes. Thor stuck his tongue out later as he and Superboy had a pretend fight to test out the other boy's strength so he would be ready for Gym Class again. The boys soon both felt even in their own strength.

"Thor, how'd you get so strong?" Superboy asked.

"Probably from my uncle," Thor replied. "We usually wrestle each other whenever I have to visit him with my sister."

"He must be super strong then." Superboy said.

"I dunno about super strong, but he really is strong," Thor replied. "Don't get him mad though. He'll charge you like a bull in a china shop."

"Yikes." Superboy said.

"Oh, yeah..." Thor chuckled.

Superboy soon gave a small chuckle back because he was having so much fun with his new friend. Thor was soon seen holding him in a bear hug like before.

"Is this just how you show love?" Superboy asked.

"Yeah, but also, I wanna squeeze your head off like a ketchup bottle." Thor smirked playfully.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Superboy smirked back playfully as he started to get free.

"Cheap shot! Cheap shot!" Thor laughed as they had fun with this.

The two of them got along like brothers.

* * *

Later on, the two were laughing as they lay against the ground together and looked up at the sky.

"Thanks, Thor, I had a great day." Superboy smiled to his new friend.

"I haven't a great day like this in a long time." Thor smiled back.

"It was a lot of fun," Superboy replied. "Bonding with another guy. Don't get me wrong, I love Supergirl, but I wish I could've spent more time with Superman before he moved out. He was my big brother after all."

"He must have been pretty busy." Thor said.

"You've got that right." Superboy sighed.

"I'm sorry about that, SB," Thor replied. "I love visiting my uncle, but he's pretty busy with his own job, keeping people out of trouble."

"It's how families are." Superboy smiled.

"Yeah, I guess..." Thor replied. "I'm getting hungry, you want anything?"

"Sure." Superboy smiled.

* * *

Thor soon went with Superboy to go over to his room in the school and took him to a special microwave.

"What's in it?" Superboy asked.

"What're you hungry for?" Thor smirked.

"Hamburger?" Superboy guessed.

Thor soon pushed a few buttons and the microwave beeped and he opened it and took out a plate with a hamburger on it with a smile to his new friend.

"Whoa, how did you get your microwave to do that?" Superboy smiled.

"It's a Microwish Oven," Thor replied. "My uncle gave it to me all the way from Fairy World. You just tell it what you wanna eat, and it'll come out!"

"Wow." Superboy smiled.

Thor handed him his hamburger and he decided to have the same and they sat down on his bed to eat their burgers together. The two of them began to eat and where they heard someone else's stomach growl.

"I must be hungrier than I thought." Thor commented, thinking that was his own stomach.

"Uh, yeah, that must be it." Superboy smiled nervously as his eyes went all shifty as he bit his lip.

Thor decided to get himself another burger as Superboy looked down bashfully as he knew that Patch had to also be hungry. They soon heard Patch's whining as he was hungry.

"Are you hungry again too, SB?" Thor asked with his back turned.

"Uh, yeah... If you don't mind." Superboy smiled nervously.

Patch began to try to make his way out to get something to eat.

Thor soon turned around which made Superboy nervous. "Hey... It's a dog..." he then smiled.

"Please don't tell Principal Waller." Superboy begged as Patch began to try and get the burger.

"Hmm... I dunno..." Thor replied. "Maybe... If..."

"If what?" Superboy asked.

"You be my best guy friend forever." Thor smirked.

"I promise." Superboy smiled before they heard Patch eating.

The two looked over before sharing a small laugh with each other as Patch finally ate some food.

"This is better than the dog food that Mo and Beth give us." Patch smiled.

"You must have been hungry." Atticus smiled back.

"I really was." Patch nodded.

"Maybe I could get a dog..." Thor said. "They seem like nice companions..."

"They sure are." Atticus smiled.

"Hey, boy." Thor smiled down to Patch.

Patch smiled back, eating his own burger and waved his paw to the teenage warlock.

"He sure is a nice dog," Thor smiled before looking at Superboy. "I'm just curious that you didn't go for a pet that would have the same strength as you."

"Well, I went with that Mo girl to the animal shelter to meet the Dalmatian puppies, and this one seemed to really like me." Superboy said as he pet Patch.

Patch nodded as this was true.

"Well, I'm sure with you taking care of him, he'll be big and strong just like you." Thor smiled to Superboy.

"Thanks, Thor," Superboy smiled back. "You're a really great friend."

"Thanks." Thor smiled back.

Superboy smiled with Patch as this was really the start of a new and beautiful friendship. Soon enough, an alarm began to blare which caught their attention.

"That sounds like it's coming from the Boom-Tubes." Superboy said before he was flying off at super-speed.

Thor nodded as that sounded serious, so he let his new friend go.

* * *

Principal Waller and Mo stared at the door as the alarm rang until the detective group came over.

"Did you apprehend the suspect?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Not yet, Hawkgirl, but you were right to be concerned," Principal Waller replied. "Whoever tried to break into the Boom-Tubes came close this time."

"And which is very worrisome." Mo frowned.

"Heh, who's got two thumbs and know something funky's been up?" Flash smirked to himself.

"Flash, put those thumbs to good use and dust for prints." Hawkgirl told him.

Superboy began to use his x-ray vision around the crime scene.

"Whoever did this was way strong, and the scratches, that's so-" Bumblebee commented.

"Animalistic? Gorilla-esque? Primate-ey?" Flash replied as he dusted. "What I'm trying to say is Vice-Principal Grodd is up to no good!"

Superboy couldn't help but feel that Vice-Principal Grodd wasn't the culprit.

"We don't have enough hard evidence to make accusations," Hawkgirl told Flash. "Yet."

"She's right," Superboy said. "Besides, what reason would he have for trying to break into the Boom-Tubes?"

"...I... I'm not sure... But he used to be a super-villain." Flash replied.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he's going back to he evil ways." Superboy said.

"Yeah, well... He..." Flash replied.

"Yes?" Superboy smirked.

"...Fine, you win..." Flash pouted in defeat.

"We'll have to think of who else could have tried to break into the Boom-Tubes." Superboy said.

"You wanna meet us in the library, Superboy?" Hawkgirl invited.

"Sure." Superboy said.

* * *

They soon went to the library to get some research done, but it seemed to take much longer than they expected. Cherry seemed to be in the far corner of the library, writing in a notebook by the window, and where Superboy noticed this, but decided to do nothing about it for now.

"The Supervillain Compendium," Granny Goodness said as she came by with a thick book. "I've marked some interesting sections."

"Uh, thanks, Granny Goodness." Superboy said.

"Yeah, thanks." Hawkgirl added.

Superboy opened the book to find a page on Gorilla Grodd. "Gorilla Grodd commands Gorilla Army in an attempt to conquer Central City." he then read aloud before looking concerned. He then got a little suspicious with why Granny Goodness had marked the Vice-Principal's page in the book.

Hawkgirl looked horrified while Superboy narrowed his eyes like he was a detective who found a suspect at the scene of the crime. Superboy soon began to look for a book to tell about different animals and possibly aliens and about their scratch marks.

Cherry continued to write poetry. "If I were you, I'd try a biology section..." she said without looking, like she knew what he was looking for. "Animal Biology to be more precise."

"Thanks, because I think someone is trying to frame the vice-principal." Superboy said as he flew to the biology section.

"It wouldn't surprise me," Cherry replied without looking up. "He used to scare me when he first came around here, after all, he used to be a super-villain."

"Yeah, and where I just know he would never go back to his evil ways." Superboy said as he looked through the section before finding a book he was looking for.

"I'm not sure myself, but I feel like you might be right." Cherry replied.

Superboy looked to that and gave a small smile as they agreed on something. Superboy soon brought out the book he found and began to flip through it so he would find an animal that would possibly leave scratch marks on a door that was made of super steel. Cherry kept writing her poetry.

"Excuse me." Superboy said as he walked by so he wouldn't bother her.

"Go ahead." Cherry told him.

Superboy soon looked through the pages before he found something that had claws strong enough to leave claw marks on super steel. Cherry continued to write poetry.

"So that's what did it..." Superboy said as he solved the mystery. "It wasn't Gorilla Grodd, it's a... A... Uh... What is that thing?" he then asked, seeing a strange creature on the page.

"What color skin does it have and does it have wings or not?" Cherry asked while writing her poetry.

"Um, it's green and it seems to have spikes, almost like a dragon." Superboy described.

"A parademon." Cherry told him.

"Yeah, of course, a Parademon, why didn't I think of that?" Superboy replied. "...What's a Parademon?"

"A pet that Granny Goodness has, hers is named Perry," Cherry told him. "Funny name Perry... Sounds like a name for a platypus if you ask me."

"It says in this book that Parademons are found only on Apocalypse." Superboy told her.

"Well, Granny Goodness has one she keeps in secret like your dog, um, Patch." Cherry replied.

"But then would mean that Granny Goodness is from Apocalypse too." Superboy said.

"...I guess that's true..." Cherry replied. "She's very sweet though..."

"Maybe she misled you and the others." Superboy said to her.

Cherry began to think back on Granny Goodness's smiles and where she could actually tell there was something not right about it.

"I'm sorry, Cherry, but I think Granny Goodness duped you and the others." Superboy said.

"No... That can't be true..." Cherry shook her head, but seemed to look heartbroken now.

"Maybe I should go..." Superboy replied.

Cherry looked up to him. "Could you stay for a bit...?" she then asked. "Just a little bit? ...Please?"

"You sure I won't be a bother?" Superboy asked.

"Just for a minute?" Cherry asked like she felt attached to him now.

"Sure." Superboy said.

"Um... Thanks." Cherry replied.

Superboy soon sat down with her with a small smile.

* * *

For most of the night, the two of them were still in the library.

"Kinda weird here at night." Superboy commented.

"I like the night life better than the day time," Cherry replied. "I feel more inspired at night, I feel like I'm a creature of the night while the daytime makes people slaves because they have to wake up and do stuff then while I'm usually in my own little world, and I work better at night than at the day."

"Whoa." Superboy smiled.

Cherry then went back to her poetry.

"Homework?" Superboy asked, looking at the papers.

"Poems that I wrote myself." Cherry told him.

"What are they about?" Superboy asked.

"Eh... Sometimes life... Sometimes my dreams..." Cherry shrugged. "I'm fascinated by dreams."

"Cool, can I read one of them?" Superboy asked.

"You actually wanna read one of my poems?" Cherry asked.

"Well, um, if that's okay with you." Superboy replied.

Cherry shrugged and then took out one of her poems about how alone she felt in the world and how people brushed her off as useless and meaningless which was how she viewed her own life that explained why she felt so cold and dark in the world from feeling the daggers of loneliness without true friendship, except from maybe Barbara.

"Whoa." Superboy said.

Cherry stared out the window with a heavy, depressed sigh. Superboy frowned before he got an idea.

Cherry soon took a sip of her water. She soon heard Superboy writing something down. "Uh, what are you doing?" She asked him after she got some water for herself.

"Writting you a poem." Superboy told her.

"Why would you write me a poem?" Cherry replied. "You don't seem like the type."

Once he was done, Superboy soon showed her his poem. Cherry soon took his poem to take a look at it, adjusting her glasses. Superboy hoped that his poem would make her feel better. Cherry's eyes darted around as she looked back to Superboy.

"Like I said, you don't have to be friends back with me, I just hope you'll consider the offer because I want to be your friend." Superboy said.

Cherry actually looked like she would like to be friends back. Superboy began to leave.

Cherry touched his arm and he looked back to her. "I'm not sure what we could do, but you must clearly like me if you don't mind my company or like my poems." she said to him with a soft tone of voice.

"Well, of course I like you, I mean you're my friend." Superboy smiled.

"Hmm..." Cherry paused about that. "What would we do together?"

"What are some things you like to do?" Superboy asked.

"Well... Poetry, you know... Sometimes stories..." Cherry replied. "Playing video games... Oh, sometimes I like to watch dumb movies and make fun of them."

"How dumb?" Superboy asked, curiously.

Cherry looked around and took out her DVD copy of a movie called Son of the Mask.

"Ah, that dumb." Superboy said.

"You wanna watch it with me sometime?" Cherry asked.

Superboy smiled because he was invited to do something with her. "Sure, Cherry, I'd like that."

"Cool." Cherry said.

"Yes... Cool..." Superboy smiled. "Look, it's late, we better get some sleep. Well, I should, I don't know about you."

"All right... Good night." Cherry replied.

"Good night." Superboy smiled before walking off.

Cherry looked away for a moment before she had a small smile on her face as he began to leave, and where this would just be the start of their friendship.

* * *

"Oh, Cherry, you have such a cute smile." Mo smiled.

"Shut up, I do not." Cherry replied.

"I think you do." Thor smiled.

"Of course you do." Drell teased his nephew.

"Anyways, let's stay focused." Atticus said.

"Yeah, Thornton." Drell smirked as he grabbed his nephew in a headlock.

Thor gasped before struggling, but laughing.

"This is gonna get good, I'll tell ya that." Drell told his students.

"Ooh." Mo smiled.

* * *

Atticus smiled in his sleep as he felt like he made friends with Cherry and Thor as he went to bed that night, and he could tell things would change for the better for both him and Supergirl in their new school.


	7. Chapter 7

**_The next day..._**

Barbara and Cherry looked over at Super Hero High School from their special room.

"Hey, cheer up, Babs," Commissioner Gordon told his daughter. "Not working here means that you can start a new, safe career. We'll have some spaghetti tonight to celebrate."

"Sure, Dad." Barbara replied.

Cherry was unsure if there was a reason to be happy besides her new friend who was a superhero.

"Coming, Cherry?" Barbara asked.

"Be right there." Cherry said as she went to go with her.

"I better go say bye to Supergirl." Barbara said.

"Yeah..." Cherry agreed. "That might be best."

* * *

 ** _Later..._**

"You guys, I know Gorilla Grodd didn't do this!" Superboy told his new friends.

"How can you sure?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Because those claw marks were made from a Parademon." Superboy told them.

"How do you know?" Bumblebee asked.

"BAM!" Superboy replied, showing a book he borrowed from the library that Cherry recommended to him. He soon opened the book to the page where the information on Parademon was.

Bumblebee took the book.

"See? Gorilla Grodd couldn't have done it," Superboy told them. "It was that Parademon."

"But that's impossible, Parademons are on Apocalypse." The Flash said.

"Well, yeah, I guess that's true, but..." Superboy replied before pausing. He was now wondering if it would be a good idea to tell about Granny Goodness or not.

"I'm sorry, Superboy but unless you have some information as to how a Parademon is here and not on Apocalypse, I'm afraid Vice-Principal Grodd is still found as the culprit." Hawkgirl said as she, Bumblebee, and Flash were about to show their evidence to the principal.

"But Gorilla Grodd didn't do it!" Superboy frowned.

They soon walked off to go tell Principal Waller what they knew.

"It was Granny Goodness's pet Parademon, Perry!" Superboy told them.

They soon looked at him.

"Guh..." Superboy said nervously as he felt like that wasn't supposed to be shared among students.

"Granny Goodness has a pet on campus?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes." Superboy admitted.

"Sure thing, Cherry." Superboy smiled sincerely.

Cherry was happy to know that Superboy was her friend.

"No matter what happens, you will be my friend." Superboy told her.

Cherry sniffled as she felt emotional again. "Gee, no one's been that nice to me since Barbara, and I've known her most of my life... Is it weird to want other people to talk to other than just one person all the time?" she then asked as she technically did have one other friend, but she still felt lonesome.

"It's perfectly natural to talk to more than one person." Superboy said.

"Yeah, I guess," Cherry replied. "Believe me, I wanna be social, but I just have a hard time sometimes..."

"It's okay, I can help you be social, no matter how long it takes." Superboy smiled.

"Um... Thanks..." Cherry replied. "I guess I could use a little help with that."

Superboy paused before smiling and took her to the gym.

* * *

Thor grunted as he was seen doing pull-ups in the gym since no one else was in there, and he looked aggressive and confident in contrast to his usual dopey and playful behavior with Atticus when they hung out earlier. He soon noticed Superboy and Cherry coming into the gym. He soon jumped down and did a flip on the floor before landing in front of them.

"Um... Nice..." Cherry commented.

"I saw that on TV once all the way from Lazy Town." Thor smirked to himself.

"Thor, this is my friend, Cherry," Superboy introduced. "And Cherry, this is my best guy friend, Thor."

"Um... Hi, Thor," Cherry replied. "You like thunder?"

"Uh, sometimes," Thor smirked, trying to look cool in front of her. "I'm no Norse God though."

"Oh, well, I just assumed with how your name is Thor." Cherry said.

"It's short for Thornton." Thor said out of embarrassment.

"Oh... Okay..." Cherry replied.

"I hate being called that..." Thor glared about his name. "I swear, my sister calls me that on purpose to annoy me."

"Siblings can get on our nerves sometimes, but we still love them." Superboy smiled.

"Yeah, that's true." Thor sighed with a smile.

"Think we'll meet your sister?" Superboy asked.

"Eh, maybe someday my parents will send her over," Thor shrugged. "She mostly talks about wanting to be a Sky Prancer or whatever it is though."

They soon heard Vice-Principal Grodd's voice coming from Principal Waller's office and where he sounded angry. Cherry shook a slight chill down her spine.

"Vice-Principal Grodd is unhappy~" Thor sang out of fright to his new friends. "I suggest you run for the hills~"

"And I fear it's because Principal Waller's firing him because he's found as a suspect." Superboy frowned.

"Come with me, we'll investigate." Thor said, taking out his wand.

"Is that a magic wand?" Cherry asked.

POOF! The three soon turned into butterflies and Thor flew them to the principal's office to see what was going on, and Superboy was of course right.

* * *

" **AFTER ALL I'VE DONE, YOU'RE ACCUSING ME OF THIS?!** " Vice-Principal Grodd snarled to Principal Waller.

"Principal Waller, wait, it wasn't Vice-Principal Grodd!" Superboy told her as he, Cherry, and Thor burst in.

"We believe it's actually a Parademon that's been trying to break into the Boom-Tubes." Cherry said, referring to herself and Superboy, not knowing why she added herself in.

They then poofed back to their normal forms once they saw Principal Waller.

"I'm afraid I can't take any chances," Principal Waller replied. "While I'm reviewing the case, I have to revoke Vice-Principal Grodd's security clearance."

" **TAKE IT ALL!** " Vice-Principal Grodd glared. " **I QUIT!** "

"No, sir, don't quit!" Thor cried out.

Vice-Principal Grodd simply stomped out of Principal Waller's office.

"That was kinda scary..." Cherry whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you!" Thor saluted.

"Uh... Thanks." Cherry sweat-dropped.

Superboy, Cherry, and Thor were soon about to leave the principal's office.

"Just a moment, you three." Principal Waller said, stopping them.

"Okay, I did it!" Thor cried out. "I was the one who ate that cookie and ruined Thanksgiving!"

"Um, no, not that, Thor." Principal Waller told him.

"Oh... Then never mind." Thor said bashfully.

Superboy, Cherry, and Thor simply stayed where they were.

"So, you three don't think Vice-Principal Grodd did this?" Principal Waller asked.

"I know Grodd used to be a villain, but he couldn't have done it, ma'am." Superboy replied.

"That's right, because the door to the Boom-Tubes is made out of super steel." Thor said.

"Hmm... I suppose that might be a good point," Principal Waller replied. "But if Grodd didn't do it, who or what did?"

"It... Was a parademon!" Superboy replied.

"A parademon?" Principal Waller repeated.

Cherry looked bashful as she had helped Superboy reach that conclusion.

"Yes, ma'am, according to this book their claws are strong enough to leave claw marks on super steel." Superboy said as he showed her the book he still had.

Principal Waller took a look at the book. "Hmm... You three might be onto something..." she then said.

"Uh, it was mostly these guys," Thor smiled bashfully. "They were in the library after all."

"It's true." Superboy admitted.

"I see," Principal Waller replied. "Cherry, Commissioner Gordon told me that you have a brilliant young mind."

"Yes, ma'am." Cherry nodded as that was true for her.

"Very impressive." Thor said.

"Um, thanks." Cherry replied.

"I'll take care of this, you all better get to class." Principal Waller suggested.

"Yes, ma'am." Superboy, Cherry, and Thor smiled.

Thor smiled and leaned against Cherry which made her look at him.

* * *

Eventually, Superboy came to the Gym as the other students were doing their own thing while Wildcat examined them.

 _'Looks like I got back to class just in time.'_ Superboy thought to himself.

"Come on, SB, we better get to work." Thor said.

Superboy nodded. Thor soon ran over to a treadmill beside Flash and began to run, but of course, he wouldn't be able to run as fast as the other boy himself, but as for Superboy, he was able to run as fast as Flash. Flash and Superboy seemed to challenge each other on the treadmills.

"Careful, you guys are gonna break those!" Thor laughed to them.

And where he was right as both treadmills short-circuited. Thor chuckled to that. Supergirl beamed as she began to fly through the hoops, and made it through alright. Superboy was happy that his foster cousin was doing alright. Wonder Woman grunted and soon lifted up heavy weights for herself. The alarm soon blared.

"Thor, is that a Boom-Tube alarm?!" Superboy asked.

"No, SB, that's a Save the Day alarm," Thor told him. "That means it's time to fight a villain."

"Come on!" Wonder Woman told the others before running with them.

Supergirl soon flew in front of the gym teacher. "Should I...?" she asked, apprehensively.

"You're ready, kiddo." Wildcat smiled to her.

Supergirl smiled back to that before she soon flew out of the gym with the others.

"This is going to be great." Superboy smiled.

"I just know you'll love it." Thor smiled to Superboy.

"I think I will." Superboy said.

"Get going then," Thor replied. "I highly recommend it."

"Maybe you could be a magic superhero." Superboy suggested.

"A magic superhero?" Thor asked.

"Yeah, like Zatanna." Superboy suggested before going to help the others save the day.

"Cool." Thor smiled.

"See ya!" Superboy told him.

"See ya later!" Thor waved as his new best guy friend left the building.


	8. Chapter 8

Downtown, people were panicking and running for their lives, and where the one that was attacking was Giaganta.

"Giganta's robbing Eclipso's Jewels," Wonder Woman told the others. "Beast Boy, you lead the crew to get the citizens out of danger."

"Oh, yeah!" Beast Boy beamed, turning into an elephant. "Gonna save the citizens like a boss!"

"And for the rest of us?" Superboy asked Wonder Woman.

"Cheetah, Bumblebee, Harley, Supergirl, Superboy, you guys are with me." Wonder Woman replied.

Supergirl smiled as she was going to be included. They soon went off together to carry out their mission.

"Time to take this big girl down." Superboy said.

Giganta grinned as she continued to take what she wanted.

"Giganta! Put the jewels down!" Wonder Woman glared.

"You again?" Giganta glared back. "All right, I'll put 'em down, and pick up this instead!" she then picked up a couple of cars before throwing one at the Amazon teen.

"Of course it wouldn't be easy." Drell said.

"Of course." Thor agreed as he lay on the floor after he got sore sitting still for a while.

Wonder Woman soon held out her shield and it made a laser shoot out and destroy the car. "Whoa! Those were some major mods, Barbara." she then smiled.

Giganta soon began to throw more and more cars towards the Superkids. Superboy caught two cars and placed them on the street before catching the rest.

"Come one, come all, welcome to Elephant Express, yo!" Beast Boy said as he helped some civilians. "Just 'cuz this is a rescue mission doesn't mean we can't have ourselves a pachyderm party!"

"Yeah! Beast Boy!" One of the men cheered.

"You might as well give up, Giganta; you're going to lose anyways." Superboy told the giant villainess.

"I don't need you telling me what to do, Pipsqueak." Giganta glared at Superboy.

* * *

"Cheetah's gonna show her evil colors soon." Drell said.

" _Cheetah's_ evil?" Cherry asked. "Look, Drell, I know she's a bit of an alpha witch of Super Hero High School, but I don't know if I'd call her evil."

"She's going to remind Supergirl about the time she had dropped Beast Boy." Drell told her.

"Oh..." Cherry replied.

"Watch and learn." Drell said.

"I like to learn!" Atticus smiled.

"Nerd!" Cherry playfully mocked which made him look at her.

* * *

"Get out of here, Gigantra!" Superboy glared to the giant girl.

"Ah, buzz off." Giganta told him before swatting him out of the way like a fly.

Superboy flew back at first, but soon came right back, not letting that bother him.

"Here, let me help ya out." Bumblebee told Superboy as she soon flew by.

"Thanks." Superboy smiled.

Bumblebee soon began to help Superboy while they distracted Gigantra.

"While Bumblebee and Superboy are distracting her, we'll-Whoa!" Wonder Woman told the others before yelping.

Giganta soon grabbed a lamppost, and tried to hit Superboy and Bumblebee with it. Superboy soon used his heat vision on the lamp post.

"Hurry, girls!" Bumblebee told the others.

"I got this one." Supergirl said, about to help.

"Just like you had Beast Boy in P.E.?" Cheetah smirked.

* * *

"See?" Drell asked as he saw that coming.

"Oh, I love it when someone gives away the ending." Cherry deadpanned.

* * *

Supergirl's heat vision soon went off course and bounced against a glass window before hitting Bumblebee which made her fall to the ground.

"Ooh! Bumblebee!" Superboy cried out to her.

"Ouch! That stung!" Bumblebee complained.

With Superboy distracted with his concern for Bumblebee, Giganta grabbed him like a toy. Superboy soon glared to Giganta.

"I thought I told you to beat it!" Giganta glared back at Superboy.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," Supergirl frowned to Bumblebee. "This is awful."

"Supergirl, maybe you should make the superheroing to the pros, and everything would be super." Cheetah glared to the Girl of Steel.

"Die. Die. Die. Die. DIE!" Cherry glared, squeezing her hands together.

"She didn't mean to hit Bumblebee with her heat vision!" Superboy told Cheetah before glaring at Giganta as he started to get free. "And I hate being held like a toy."

"What're you gonna do about it?" Giganta laughed at Superboy. "Maybe I should play dress-up with you if that's your attitude." She soon simply threw him into the ground before stomping on him and making more destruction.

"Hey!" Supergirl cried out. "Leave my cousin alone!"

"I don't know if you can help, Supergirl." Cheetah commented, though not in a very nice tone of voice.

"Will you please just shut up, Cheetah?" Superboy asked as he got out of the hole of the road.

"You do not tell _me_ to shut up." Cheetah glared at him.

"Oh, and like telling my cousin negative things is a good thing?" Superboy glared back.

The others soon came to Bumblebee.

"Oh, Bumblebee, I thought you was toast." Harley Quinn said in relief.

"How are you feeling?" Superboy asked Bumblebee.

"I'll be fine," Bumblebee said. "That just stung a bit badly."

"Whew, that's good." Superboy smiled.

Supergirl frowned, feeling like that was her fault. "I was just trying to-" she then said.

"Trying and failing." Cheetah smirked.

Superboy glared, as he almost snarled like a wolf.

"Down, boy." Cheetah smirked at the Boy of Steel.

The other superhero girls soon gathered around while Giganta continued to loot for the jewelry while Supergirl began to feel overwhelmed. Superboy soon noticed Supergirl was beginning to feel overwhelmed and which would result in her sending them all flying without meaning to with one power.

* * *

It soon happened which made the group wince.

"You can't ever come back from that." Drell commented as he made himself some popcorn.

* * *

"See? Even Wonder Woman would be safer without you." Cheetah smirked to Supergirl.

"Will you just **SHUT UP?!** " Superboy shouted at Cheetah.

Cheetah blinked to him while the others gasped at him.

"Uh-oh... Bumblebee got a boo-boo~" Giganta smirked.

"Harley, get Bumblebee out of here. You girls with me." Wonder Woman commanded the others.

"You'll be safer without me." Supergirl sulked before she began to fly away.

Superboy frowned as he knew that what Cheetah said really got to his cousin before he flew off after her.

* * *

 ** _Back at school..._**

Thor began to play basketball with Cherry and the ball soon hit him on the head as it missed the hoop.

"I hope that didn't damage any _more_ of his brain." Cherry muttered to herself.

"Almost there." Thor said as he rubbed where the ball hit his head.

Cherry smiled bashfully. Superboy and Supergirl soon flew back.

"They're back already?" Cherry asked, a bit surprised as she looked out the window.

"They must be better than Superman." Thor said.

"Hmm... I dunno..." Cherry replied.

* * *

Superboy came to his room and opened the door as he heard scratching and whining behind the door and Patch soon smiled, sitting in front of his feet and wagging his tail, panting to his new owner, happy to see him. "Hey, Patch." The boy greeted.

"I missed you." Patch panted.

"I missed you too." Superboy said, gently petting him with a small sigh.

"What's wrong?" Patch frowned. "Did something happen?"

"It's kind of a long story," Superboy sighed. "Cheetah was being a bully."

"Is she that kind of cat girl with the tail?" Patch asked.

"Yeah." Superboy nodded.

"I never did like her." Patch growled.

"Hmph, you're not alone, boy," Superboy replied. "She was just making Kara feel absolutely terrible!"

They soon saw Kara flying by with the books she had from the library and where she was headed to the library to return them.

"Kara is Supergirl, right?" Patch asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I guess I should've said that." Superboy smiled bashfully.

"Well, it looks like she's headed to return some books." Patch said.

"I better go see her, she really could use me right about now." Superboy said.

"But I wanna be with you." Patch pouted.

"Alright, you can come with." Superboy told him.

"Really?" Patch smiled.

"Sure, just behave, but I'm sure you will." Superboy smiled back.

"Oh, I will." Patch promised with a smile.

Superboy smiled as they went to the library as Supergirl set the books down, but they fell slightly.

* * *

"Oh, finished already?" Granny Goodness smiled.

"Finished with Super Hero High," Supergirl frowned. "I'm heading for Koragar. I'm leaving on the next spaceship from Earth."

Patch frowned as he didn't want his owner's cousin to leave Earth.

"Kara, you can't leave." Superboy frowned.

"Yes, I have to," Supergirl said. "I don't fit in around here."

Superboy frowned as he knew that once his cousin's mind was set he couldn't talk her out of it.

"If you can't wait, just take the Boom-Tubes." Granny Goodness suggested.

"But the Boom-Tubes are off-limits." Supergirl replied.

"Oh, not for you," Granny Goodness chuckled. "With your strength, you can open the door."

Superboy began to become even more suspicious about Granny Goodness, and where he soon heard Patch growling as he barked at a shadowy figure.

"What was that?!" Supergirl gasped.

"Oh, just my Perry," Granny Goodness smiled. "Oh, some grannies have poodles, or parakeets, I have a pet Parademon."

The creature then came to her to be cuddled by her.

"Oh, who's a good Parademon?~" Granny Goodness cooed to him.

Patch continued to growl and where this time it was at both the Parademon and Granny Goodness.

"Oh, my!" Granny Goodness looked surprised. "What a cute puppy!"

Patch continued to growl at her as if he knew more about her.

"Patch...?" Superboy whispered nervously. "I'm sorry, ma'am, he must be hungry."

"Oh, pets, what can you do?" Granny Goodness replied softly before seeming to glare from the growling.

And where Superboy and Patch noticed her glare.

"You better go feed him before he gets cranky." Granny Goodness said to Superboy with a small smile, though it seemed fake to them.

"Of course, Granny Goodness." Superboy smiled back the same way.

"Now, I won't tell anyone about your puppy or your cousin breaking into the Boom-Tubes if you don't tell anyone about me breaking the no pet rules." Granny Goodness replied.

Superboy and Patch already knew this was bad news. Supergirl smiled and soon walked off.

"Nice demon, Granny Goodness..." Superboy narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, thank you, dear." Granny Goodness smiled.

"Too bad it set off the Boom-Tubes alarm system trying to break in." Superboy said firmly.

"What ever do you mean?" Granny Goodness asked.

"Cut the theatrics," Superboy glared. "I know what you're up to!"

Granny Goodness soon smirked evilly as she was found out.

"Have you no shame, woman?!" Superboy glared.

"She's evil!" Patch barked.

"How did you figure it out?" Granny Goodness glared back. "Did that meddling Cherry tell you?"

"You leave her alone!" Superboy glared. "She's my friend!"

"That freak late bloomer dream-bender?" Granny Goodness smirked before covering her mouth.

"Late bloomer?" Superboy asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means her powers haven't come yet, and a good thing too." Granny Goodness smirked.

"Cherry has superpowers?" Superboy replied. "I thought she was a mortal."

"Nope!" Granny Goodness said. "I better take care of her while I still have the chance!"

"You leave her alone!" Superboy glared protectively like a brother even if he had just met Cherry.

"It be a shame if the principal knew about your little secret." Granny Goodness smirked as she looked down at Patch.

"You wouldn't dare!" Superboy glared.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Granny Goodness smirked evilly.

"What do you want?" Superboy sighed.

"You to keep quiet and stay out of my way or I'll make sure you're banned from the premises," Granny Goodness replied. "You don't know what I'm capable of, boy."

Superboy frowned as there was nothing he could do.

"Well?" Granny Goodness asked.

"I... I saw nothing..." Superboy frowned a bit sadly. "I'm sorry I wasted your time, ma'am."

"I knew you were smart." Granny Goodness laughed at him.

Both Granny Goodness and Perry soon left the library.

Superboy let out a small sigh.

"I just wanted to bite her." Patch growled about Granny Goodness.

"I know, boy, but then she'd act innocent, telling Principal Waller that I snuck you in here and lie, telling her that you were dangerous." Superboy frowned.

Patch soon frowned back as that was a very good point.

"Come on, Patch, we better go." Superboy sighed as he picked up his dog to take him back to the room.

"Alright." Patch sighed back.

* * *

Superboy stared at the floor as he soon hid Patch away as they went back to his dorm room. He soon heard his door open and saw that it was Cherry and Thor. "Guys..." he said to them.

"Hey, buddy, we thought we'd stop by." Thor smiled.

"And we saw you coming back to your room looking sad," Cherry said. "Is everything alright?"

Superboy sighed. "Cherry, you were right about Granny Goodness..." he then said. "My cousin is also gonna be leaving... I don't know what I can do... If I act out, Granny Goodness will tell Principal Waller about Patch, and I might get expelled on my first week here!"

"Ooh, that _is_ a tight spot." Thor winced.

"I'm sunk." Superboy replied.

"Yeah, you are," Cherry commented. "But that doesn't mean you should just give up."

"What _can_ I do, Cherry?" Superboy frowned. "I don't want Kara to leave, but she feels like she can't fit in around here."

Cherry began to think of what Superboy could do.

"Listen SB, you can get through this, I know you can." Thor helped.

"Thanks, Thor," Superboy sighed. "You're really nice."

"And I'm just surprised Supergirl will be leaving now to get to Korugar when it'll take a long time to get there sense there isn't a portal to Korugar in the Boom-Tubes." Thor said.

"Yeah..." Superboy sighed before sitting up. "Wait, what?!"

"Yeah Korugar is one of the only planets that doesn't need heroes to come for a fast rescue." Cherry said.

"Oh, no! I have to go and stop Supergirl!" Superboy told them before flying off.

"Should we go with him?" Thor asked Cherry.

"Beats standing around here." Cherry replied.

"I knew you'd love it, come on!" Thor beamed, grabbing her hand and running with her.

"Whoa!" Cherry yelped as she was pulled so fast with his running that her feet didn't touch the ground.

Patch couldn't help but run out of the bedroom to try and keep up with them as they were following Superboy who was flying to the Boom-Tubes.

"Hang on, Kara, I'm coming!" Superboy proclaimed as he flew after his foster cousin.


	9. Chapter 9

The alarm from the Boom-Tubes soon went off which told him and the others one thing which was that someone was breaking in. It eventually stopped as Supergirl went inside with Perry and Granny Goodness. Superboy rushed quickly as it seemed like Supergirl was about to be sent away from Earth which was exactly what Granny Goodness wanted, and where Superboy saw which portal Granny Goodness was at.

Supergirl looked to the portal, and a band of evil villainesses soon swarmed out. "What...? W-Who are they?" she then asked.

"Oh, my Female Furies," Granny Goodness smirked darkly. "Big Barda, Kryptonite this one!"

Big Barda grinned as she took out a weapon and soon shot it at Supergirl which sent her flying back against the wall.

"Supergirl!" Superboy gasped.

Big Barda was about to strike again.

"Leave her!" Granny Goodness replied. "She'll be an excellent addition to our army. So gullible and eager to please."

Big Barda took the Kryptonite off her staff and soon dropped it to weaken Supergirl.

"This is bad." Cherry said.

Superboy soon came to his foster cousin. "Oh, Kara!" he then frowned.

"Hope you enjoy the Kryptonite." Granny Goodness smirked.

"You... Monster..." Superboy glared weakly.

Granny Goodness soon left with her villain team as the Superkids were left to suffer.

"Kara... I'm so sorry..." Atticus said.

"Atticus, why did you come?" Kara asked once they were alone.

"I... I had to help you." Atticus replied.

"But I was going to leave Earth." Kara frowned.

"You can't leave, Kara..." Atticus said.

"I don't belong here." Kara told him.

"I'm sure Superman felt the same way." Atticus said.

Kara frowned as she looked down from him.

"We better call Barbara." Cherry told them.

"Ooh! Do it! Do it! Do it!" Thor begged. "SB is my best friend, we gotta!"

"Calm down before you hurt yourself." Cherry told him before she would try to get a hold of Barbara.

* * *

Barbara was shown in the cafeteria, eating a salad until she then soon heard Cherry calling for her. "Cherry? What's going on?" she asked once she answered the phone.

"No time to waste!" Cherry replied. "We need your help!"

"I'm coming right away!" Barbara told her.

"Please!" Cherry begged. "I think the Superkids are dying!"

Barbara soon hung up and rushed to the Boom-Tube as quickly as she could.

* * *

Once she got there, Patch was seen rushing into the Boom-Tubes and began to do his best to move the Kryptonite away.

Barbara soon picked it up and tossed it into the Florida portal. "Come on, we can get them somewhere safe." she then said to Cherry and Thor.

"Your office?" Thor guessed.

"Yes, follow me." Barbara replied.

Thor nodded and followed after her along with Cherry and Patch.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Mo..._**

Mo sat with the fourteen remaining Dalmatian puppies as she read them a storybook after they had some food with her, but she wasn't as enthusiastic in her reading, like she could tell something was wrong back in Super Hero High.

"Are you okay, Mo?" The puppies asked.

Mo sighed. "I'm sorry, guys, I just have this feeling in my stomach that something isn't right."

"Then maybe you should follow that feeling." Lucky said.

"Oh, I can't leave you guys alone." Mo replied.

"Hey, we'll be fine," Lucky smirked. "Have I ever let anyone down before?"

"No." Mo said.

"Exactly," Lucky smirked. "So, why don't ya go on out and we'll see ya when we see ya."

"All right," Mo replied. "Lucky, you're in charge until I get back."

"You can count on me." Lucky smiled.

Mo gently petted him on the head, and soon went out of the animal shelter and straight for Super Hero High School.

* * *

Once she got into the school, it seemed to be under new control, and the students looked hypnotized.

"This is definitely not right." Mo said.

"Congratulations, students!" Granny Goodness laughed. "You're currently coming under the control of good old Granny Brainwashing!"

"Granny Goodness?!" Mo gasped.

"Hail, Granny..." Wonder Woman droned.

"And as my Super Army, you'll pave the way for Darkseid to conquer Earth!" Granny Goodness grinned.

"It wasn't Grodd, it was-" Bumblebee glared until she was next. "Granny, I love you."

"This is bad..." Mo gulped.

"No one can stop me now!" Granny Goodness giggled evilly.

Mo soon rushed off to see if she could do something to help the future of Super Hero High School, and she soon began to see something going on down in Barbara's office.

"Granny Goodness... She's evil... We have to stop her!" Atticus said as he stood up.

"I'm on it," Barbara replied as she got to work. "I've calculated the frequency of Granny's device, and created a detrancer. I just need a crystal to conduct the energy."

"How about Supergirl's good luck charm?" Atticus suggested.

"Yeah, but... Doesn't she need it?" Barbara replied.

"I don't need luck," Kara smiled as she took out her crystal. "I believe in my super self."

Barbara smiled back to that before accepting the crystal. "Pow! Detrancing on!" she then showed them the completed device. "Now, to release a super from the trance, just point this at them, and push the button," she then took something out of her pocket. "Frequency shield, and totes adorbs earrings! They'll keep you from Granny's trance." she then put the earrings on Kara's ears before handing her the device.

"But she's probably gotten all the students and teachers and Principal Waller hypnotized by now," Cherry said. "Well, except for Mo since she'd probably be at animal shelter by now."

"You're coming with us." Kara said, giving Barbara the earrings.

"Fighting supervillains? That's for Supers." Barbara replied.

"And you're not?" Kara replied. "Barbara, you helped me learn how to be super, and look at all this stuff you've made! I know you're super in here, and in here." she then pointed to the girl's brain and then her heart.

"She's not wrong." Cherry said.

This made Barbara smile.

"The first step in being super is believing in your super self," Atticus smiled. "And you're super too, Cherry."

"Who? Me? Nah." Cherry replied.

"Yes, you are." Atticus nodded.

"Mm-mm..." Cherry shook her head.

Thor soon pulled her by her face with a smile. "I think you're amazing."

"Thanks, but that doesn't mean I'm a super." Cherry said.

"Actually, Cherry, you are," Atticus replied. "Granny Goodness told me that you're just a late bloomer."

"How can you believe her?" Cherry asked.

Atticus was unsure of how he could believe Granny Goodness. Cherry turned away.

"I'm sure you have powers though?" Atticus smiled.

"Forget it, I'm not special," Cherry replied. "I should just go back home."

A white tiger soon seemed to come out, feeling her disbelief. Cherry walked off a bit.

Thor soon stood in front of Cherry, making her run into him and fall on the floor. "Where did you come from?!" he then glared.

"From her." The white tiger spoke, gesturing to the fallen Cherry.

"What?!" Everyone else gasped.

Cherry soon sat up, rubbing her head, and her eyes widened. The white tiger growled to her slightly.

"Don't eat me!" Cherry begged.

"I'm not here to eat you; I am here to keep you protected and to show you that you do have powers." The white tiger told her.

"Uh... What...?" Cherry asked.

"You are my mistress," The white tiger told her. "My name is Kimba, and you have very special and unique powers that no one has seen or used before as you master an element known as Dream, or some people may know as Psychic."

"So, I really am super?" Cherry asked.

"You've always been," Kimba told her. "Some supers take longer than others."

"Whoa." Cherry said.

"I'm just sorry it took so long." Kimba told her.

"I've seen you in my dreams..." Cherry memorized.

"I must be in your dreams to protect you, especially from The Nightmare King." Kimba said.

* * *

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about that," Drell said before writing something down as a note for a later adventure. "Send... Cherry... To... Slumber... Land..."

"Not alone, right?" Cherry smiled nervously.

Drell looked to her before he continued to write something down.

"DRELL?!" Cherry panicked. "Don't leave me hanging!"

"We'll see..." Drell replied.

This only caused Cherry to gulp.

* * *

Cherry reached out, a bit shakily, but soon pet Kimba, and he seemed to purr from her petting.

"I didn't know tigers purred." Atticus said.

"Usually no, but Cherry seems to be a cat lover." Kimba clarified.

They soon heard the door open and saw Mo who wasn't hypnotized rush in.

"Mo... Are you okay?" Atticus asked before quizzing her. "What are the puppies' names?"

"Lucky, Thunder, Rolly, Pepper, Penny, Cadpig, Freckles, Purdy, Wizzer, Jewel, Dipstick, Two-Tone, Fidget, and Spotty," Mo said, showing that she was still fine. "That's only fourteen because now you have Patch."

"Yes." Atticus smiled.

"Whew." The others sighed out of relief.

"The school's really going downhill," Mo frowned. "I hope you guys have a plan."

"We do, and you can help us." Kara said as she stood brave and tall.

"I'll help in any way." Mo said.

"That's what we like to hear." Kara smiled.

Mo soon smiled back.

"Let's stop one bad granny." Cherry said once she felt determined.

"Yeah!" Mo nodded before a vine seemed to grow out of the ground.

"Whoa..." The others muttered to that.

"Did... Did _I_ do that...?" Mo asked out of shock.

"Looks like you're super too." Atticus smiled.

"Vines...?" Mo asked. "I guess it's better than nothing, right?"

"Right!" The others smiled in support.

Thor pouted as he looked like he was going to leave.

"You can help too with your magic." Atticus smiled at Thor.

"You really think so?" Thor asked with a small smile back to Atticus.

"Yes, I do." Atticus nodded.

"Hmm... I guess I could try it out..." Thor smiled thoughtfully. "What the heck? I'm in this school as Coach Wildcat's helper, I might as well do something useful!"

"So then shall we?" Atticus asked.

"I suppose we shall." Cherry replied.

"All right, gang," Atticus smiled to his group of friends. "Suit-Up!"

"Right!" The group nodded.

* * *

Everyone soon got their own superhero outfit to help save Super Hero High School against Granny Goodness. Cherry seemed to wore an outfit similar to The Huntress, only with black and blue colors and she had a crest with the letters LG on her chest. Thor began to use his magic to make a superhero outfit appear on him. Atticus soon got himself adjusted in his own Superboy outfit while Kara adjusted her Supergirl outfit. Thor soon what looked like a tight outfit, but it had lightning bolts around, though he wanted them to be thunder bolts since that was part of his namesake. Mo closed her eyes as she let her powers make her outfit. Her outfit seemed more homemade, but it was cute and seemed to be green, referring to the environment, not just the color, and she was now known as Nature Girl.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Superboy asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Thor replied. "You too, Barbara."

"I suppose so." Barbara said as she soon came in an outfit that made her look like a bat girl.

"So, then you're Batgirl?" Lady Gothika guessed.

"Hmm... Batgirl... That sounds nice for me..." Barbara smiled.

"Yeah..." Lady Gothika replied. "Batgirl."

"I wanna help too." Patch smiled.

"Help from a dog?" Lady Gothika asked. "I dunno..."

"Oh, come on, please?" Superboy smiled as he soon picked up Patch before whispering. "Puppy Dog Eyes."

"Like you gotta tell me." Patch smiled back to him before pouting and whimpering with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, come on!" Lady Gothika complained.

"It might be too dangerous for him since he is just a puppy." Batgirl said.

"But he's my best friend!" Superboy replied.

"I thought I was your best friend?!" Thor pouted out of jealousy.

"I meant best dog friend." Superboy said.

"Oh, Superboy, I don't know, it sounds risky." Batgirl frowned about Patch coming along.

Patch frowned as he really wanted to help.

"You're right, Batgirl." Superboy frowned back.

"I'm sorry, buddy." Batgirl told Patch.

Patch just sulked as he was going to be left behind so the others could stop Granny Goodness.

* * *

"You'll be safe in here." Superboy told the Dalmatian puppy.

"Okay..." Patch frowned since he was left out.

"I'll be right back," Superboy frowned back, trying to comfort him. "I promise!"

"And I'll be here." Patch sighed.

"It'll be okay... I promise." Superboy told him.

"Just go and save the world..." Patch sighed as he sat down on the floor like a sad puppy.

Superboy and the others soon left to save the world. Patch went under Atticus's bed and began to get some sleep.

* * *

"So, what're you gonna call yourself?" Superboy asked Thor.

"The best I got is Thunder Man, but I dunno," Thor shrugged. "Feels like it's probably been done."

"Then why not Thunder Lad?" Superboy asked.

"Hm... Better than nothing." Thor replied.

"Thunder Lad it is." Superboy smiled to his best guy friend.

Thor smiled back to that.

"Alright, so how do we handle those villains at the entrance?" Nature Girl asked.

"No doubt there'll be guards at the door." Lady Gothika added.

"Hmm... There's no way we can detrance them all at once." Batgirl frowned.

"How about the amethyst?" Superboy asked.

"Hmm... If Granny can use it to amplify her powers, then I can use it too!" Batgirl replied. "I'll plug the detrancer into the amethyst."

"Great, I'll create a distraction." Supergirl said as she began to fly out.

"You're not going alone." Superboy told her.

"Wait!" Batgirl yelped at first.

"Hey, Big Barda!" Supergirl smirked as she and Superboy flew in front of the entrance around the villains who were there.

"Bet you can't catch us." Superboy smirked at the villains.

"Miss us?" Supergirl added as she flew around. "Can't catch us!"

Artemiz glared at them and soon began to shoot her arrows at them. Superboy soon dodged the arrows. Batgirl soon took out a Bat Grappling Hook, and glided up with it to reach the amethyst. Vice-Principal Grodd was seen packing up to get ready to leave Super Hero High forever before seeing her out the window, and where he saw who was at the front of the school.

" _Another_ super?!" Stompa glared towards Batgirl. " **I'LL STOMP HER DOWN!** "

Batgirl began to climb herself up until Stompa stomped hard on the ground to make her lose her balance.

"Batgirl!" Lady Gothika gasped.

"I got her." Artemiz smirked, aiming to shoot at Batgirl.

"NO!" Lady Gothika cried out.

The arrow was soon shot, and Vice-Principal Grodd jumped in, and soon got shot instead, now falling and landing hard on the school grounds. Nature Girl gasped after seeing this before making vines without thorns to catch the vice-principal. Artemiz soon got another arrow ready to shoot at Batgirl. Lady Gothika soon seemed to suddenly fly and caught the arrow before it could hit Batgirl and she looked around to see herself flying, but then gasped a bit as she hated heights. Kimba soon arrived by her side to help her through.

"Oh, no, Cherry hates heights." Batgirl frowned in concern.

Lady Gothika soon fell through the air, but then landed on the white tiger's back.

"I'm here for you, Mistress." Kimba told Lady Gothika.

"Wow... Thanks..." Lady Gothika breathed in relief. "I hate heights."

"I see." Kimba coaxed.

Batgirl looked glad that Lady Gothika was okay now, and soon continued to go for the gemstone.

"Are you alright, sir?" Nature Girl asked Vice-Principal Grodd.

"I think so..." Vice-Principal Grodd replied. "...Who are you?"

"Call me Nature Girl." Nature Girl said.

"Well, thanks." Vice-Principal Grodd replied.

"No problem, sir," Nature Girl said. "I'm just glad I saved you before you could've gotten severally hurt."

Thunder Lad poked his head out as Batgirl seemed to struggle at first until he soon began to help her.

"I've got your back." Thunder Lad said.

"Wow, thanks." Batgirl smiled to his help.

"No prob." Thunder Lad smiled back.

"He's such a good friend." Superboy smiled admirably about Thunder Lad.

* * *

Eventually, Batgirl was able to secure the gem which made the bad storm go away, and everyone else was soon back to normal.

"Granny...?" Wonder Woman asked wearily. She soon saw that the school was under attack.

"FURIES! ATTACK!" Granny Goodness glared.

"They're kind of busy!" Lady Gothika's voice smirked.

"WHAT?!" Granny Goodness glared.

"You're cancelled, Granny!" Lady Gothika glared back as she soon came on her white tiger's back.

"You might as well give up." Kimba told Granny Goodness.

"Guys, Granny Goodness has gone bad, help defend the school!" Lady Gothika told the other students.

"You heard her." Wonder Woman added.

The students nodded as they didn't waste any time to hesitate. An elevator soon opened up and out came Mad Harriet and Speed Queen. The students yelped to Mad Harriet as she hissed at them and Speed Queen soon tossed some discs at them. This was indeed a fight between evil and good.

* * *

"Such violence!" Thor cried before beaming. "I love it!"

"You're weird." Atticus chuckled to his best guy friend.

"I am who I am." Thor shrugged.

"And I like you for that." Atticus beamed.

"Yay!" Thor beamed back.

* * *

Patch could hear the battle going on and where he felt in his heart that he needed to join in the battle even if it was risky. He soon looked around and soon tried to think of how he could sneak out since he couldn't use the door, and where he soon saw the window open. He soon went on top of Atticus's bed and sprung himself a little before leaping out the window, remembering a way that Lucky had done when he went out with Rolly and Cadpig in secret, and sometimes him whenever Beth wasn't around. And where he began to use his nose to find Granny Goodness as he knew if she was down then the rest would follow.


	10. Chapter 10

"My mom's cookies are better than yours anyway!" Superboy glared to Granny Goodness.

"Burn!" Thunder Lad laughed to that.

"Do you think that I actually _like_ to bake cookies?!" Granny Goodness glared at the boy of steel.

"I thought old ladies _loved_ baking cookies." Superboy replied innocently.

"Are you kidding me?! I _hate_ baking cookies!" Granny Goodness told him.

"Well, that's a shame." Superboy replied.

"Oh, get out of here!" Granny Goodness glared in annoyance.

"Anyway, give up; you already know we're gonna beat you." Thunder Lad told Granny Goodness.

"I don't think so," Granny Goodness glared. "You boys can't be a match for my Female Furies."

"Ooh..." Thunder Lad said before looking to Superboy. "My parents say I can't hit girls."

"Dang it, same here." Superboy groaned.

Stompa soon stomped down in front of them.

" _That's_ a lady?" Thunder Lad asked.

"I'm not sure." Superboy shrugged before being kicked down by Stompa.

"SB!" Thunder Lad cried out.

"You're next, big boy," Stompa grinned darkly to him and soon tackled him, only for him to suddenly disappear like he had teleported away. "Where'd you go, coward?!"

"Thunder Lad...?" Superboy asked, a bit concerned.

Thunder Lad blinked as he was suddenly outside of the school now. "How in the world...?" The teenage warlock asked as he didn't seem to know what he did.

Stompa soon ran up behind him to tackle him. Superboy soon blocked her path. Stompa soon grabbed a hold of him with a growl.

"SB!" Thunder Lad cried out.

"Time that I knock you down a size." Stompa smirked at Superboy.

"You can try," Superboy glared. "I should fight you. You're no lady!"

"Oh, you're dead!" Stompa glared back to that.

"You can do it, buddy." Thunder Lad told Superboy.

"Thanks, Thunder Lad." Superboy replied as he soon kicked Stompa off from him, sending her back against the school slightly.

"Ooh, you'll pay for that." Stompa glared at Superboy.

* * *

Two people seemed to be flying in the air.

"Now, Super Hero High should be around here somewhere." A blonde woman in a red, white, and blue outfit told the teenage girl with her who seemed familiar.

* * *

"Hey, that looks like Cherry's friend Cathleen." Atticus said, pointing at the screen to the teenage girl.

Drell was soon heard whistling innocently.

"Is there something you wanna share with us, Uncle Drell?" Thor asked, suspiciously.

"Surprise!" Drell smiled.

"Why is it whenever he says that, I feel anxiety?" Cherry commented.

"The reason why that looks like Cathleen is because that is her." Drell told them.

"Of course it is, I mean, Power Girl is her aunt, and-" Cherry replied before cupping her mouth. "Oops. I don't think I was supposed to tell anyone that."

"Her _aunt_ is Power Girl?!" Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Thor smiled.

Cherry looked a little nervous.

"They had to find out sooner or later," Drell told her. "It's okay if you tell them, I mean, your godfather is Batman and Atticus's is Superman."

"Thanks..." Cherry sighed in relief. "It's just that Cath trusted me to keep that secret for a while."

"We understand." Atticus said.

They soon continued to watch until Cathleen and her superhero aunt came in front of the school.

* * *

"I guess we came at a bad time?" Cathleen commented to her superhero aunt.

They soon saw Patch running through the battle field and was making his way up stairs.

"Was that a dog?" Power Girl asked.

Cathleen shrugged. Patch soon came to help out even though he was told to wait in Superboy and Green Lantern's room, and where he was making his way to the roof as Granny Goodness was now up there.

Stompa soon burst into the school and shoved Beast Boy out of the way, even if he had morphed into an elephant. And where Superboy was soon seen flying towards her to put her in the ground.

"You again?!" Stompa sneered to the Boy of Steel.

"You're going down, girly." Superboy glared.

"Ooh, you're asking for it now!" Stompa glared back as she soon charged at the Boy of Steel.

Superboy gulped a little nervously as he soon did his best to defend himself against her. And where he soon got some help from Ivy. Superboy looked over.

"I got you, Superboy." Ivy smiled to her possible new friend.

"Thanks for the help." Superboy smiled back.

"Of course, I'm always there to help a friend in need." Ivy smiled.

Superboy smiled back, feeling touched to have more friends in this place since he and Supergirl would be learning here for a while until they were ready like Superman. He soon flew off to face off against Granny Goodness. Ivy then decided to take care of Stompa for him.

"Supergirl?" Wonder Woman called out as she came to the front of the school.

Artemiz then got ready to shoot an arrow right at her.

"Supergirl?!" Wonder Woman called out.

A vine soon caught the arrow and where the vine was from Nature Girl. Artemiz glared and looked over while Nature Girl waved innocently.

"Keep going!" Nature Girl called out to Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman nodded before continuing on.

"I think you need a time out, Arrow Girl." Nature Girl glared at Artemiz.

"We'll see about that." Artemiz glared back.

"Bring it on! I dare you!" Nature Girl challenged.'

Artemiz soon shot more arrows at Nature Girl as she used her own special abilities to repel them.

"You're much tougher than I thought." Artemiz glared.

"You shouldn't mess with a force of nature." Nature Girl glared back.

Artemiz was about to shoot another arrow. Nature Girl soon took the arrows and flung them back at Artemiz, pinning her against the wall with a small smirk.

* * *

"Wow, I'm awesome." Mo smiled.

"Yes, yes, you are." Atticus smiled back to her.

"Now kiss." Cherry deadpanned with a small smirk.

Atticus and Mo simply smirked back. Cherry glanced at them before shuddering as she hoped to not hear the baby talk among them which they always did to get back at her like Big Mac and Cheerilee under the effects of a love poison.

"It's almost over," Drell told the others. "Then you'll have another new assignment."

"Spy Kids?" Atticus asked, reminding him of the text he got from his spy cousin.

"Yes." Drell said.

"Good, wanted to make sure." Atticus said.

"Eh, it's only fair," Drell replied. "I thought maybe you guys would like to see Carmen and Juni again. Hopefully Carmen gets over her crush on Ferb."

"That girl likes that weird boy?" Cherry commented. "...That's... Weird."

They continued to watch the rest of the adventure.

* * *

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty~" Mad Harriet laughed to Cheetah. "Lemme give you a nice scratch!"

Cheetah dodged her, only to fall to the floor with her replacement phone which soon opened up and shot rays into Mad Harriet's eyes, blinding her.

"Ooh, that's gotta leave a mark." Cathleen smirked.

Cheetah then tackled Mad Harriet before stuffing her in a locker. "Who are you?" she then asked.

"I'm Cathleen, Power Girl is my aunt," Cathleen replied. "My aunt's gonna try to be a new teacher while I'm a transfer student. I guess we came at a bad time."

"Or at a perfect time to help." Cheetah said.

"I'll do what I can," Cathleen replied. "I'm still trying to find myself."

"Hmm...~" Cheetah gave a small smirk.

* * *

Superboy and Supergirl were soon both flying away from Big Barda as she chased them.

"She doesn't give up, does she?" Superboy asked his cousin.

"I guess not." Supergirl replied.

"Nice flying." Batgirl smiled as she caught up with them on the outside with Lady Gothika.

Big Barda soon broke out after the door closed on her and she growled, glaring at the Superkids once she made it out. Superboy glared back, not afraid to fight her even if she was a girl. Batgirl laughed and soon tossed a Baterang at Big Barda, tying her up.

Big Barda groaned and soon hit the floor. "Help! Granny?!" she then called out. "Speed Queen? Artemiz?!"

"Phew! You're safe." Wonder Woman smiled as she came to them.

"So are you." Lady Gothika replied.

"Now there's only one villain left to defeat." Superboy said.

"Wait... Barbara, Cherry, are you guys wearing super-suits?" Wonder Woman asked in surprise.

"It's Lady Gothika now." Lady Gothika replied.

"And I'm Batgirl," Batgirl added. "And Superboy is right. We got Granny to stop. Come on!"

* * *

Unknown to them, Patch was right behind them, ready to take down Granny as well. They soon went off while Big Barda growled about being tied up like this. Granny Goodness and Perry were soon on their way only to see some teens fly out to them, much to Granny's confusion.

"Granny, give up." Wonder Woman demanded.

"NO! The amethyst will be mine!" Granny glared. "Sic 'em, Perry!"

"I'll handle her pet." Superboy told the others.

"You sure?" Lady Gothika asked just to make sure he knew what he was doing.

"I'm sure." Superboy smiled.

"All right, go for it then." Lady Gothika then allowed him to.

Perry snarled and soon lunged out for Superboy. Superboy flew straight at Perry to fight him off. Perry snarled as they got into a tumble on the floor. However, once Perry hit the floor, he seemed to scatter into dozens of smaller versions of himself.

"What the-?!" Superboy's eyes widened at first. "I did not see that coming."

The parademons soon scattered and began to attack him along with the others.

"Wow, who knew Parademons did that?" Lady Gothika commented.

Patch soon came to save Superboy and the others in his own way.

"Patch?!" Superboy gasped to his new dog.

"What is he doing out of your bedroom?!" Lady Gothika asked.

"Uh... I dunno!" Superboy replied.

"Leave Superboy alone!" Patch barked and growled as he came to the parademon army.

The parademon army simply laughed as they didn't find Patch as a threat.

"Patch, you should be in the room." Superboy said.

"I'm going to help you!" Patch told his new owner as he began to fight off the Parademon army.

Things didn't look too good for Super Hero High School so far. The parademons began to get annoyed as Patch actually seemed to be a challenge for them to get rid of him.

"Patch?!" Superboy called out.

"Don't worry about me!" Patch replied. "Let's just say I have a work-out whenever it comes to handling my brothers and sisters all the time! Can you imagine if there were 84 more of us?!"

"Um, funny should mention that because, um, there's going to be 84 more coming to the shelter." Nature Girl smiled sheepishly once she got on the roof.

"Wait, what?!" Patch asked before looking over only to get tackled by one of the parademons.

The parademon smirked as it was able to tackle him.

"Get off of me!" Patch glared as he faced that parademon.

The parademon simply shook his head before looking like it was going cut him.

* * *

Granny was soon close to the jewel before the others came behind her and she lifted a cookie jar over her head. "Take one more step, and you'll say goodbye to Super Hero High!" she then threatened.

"You're threatening us with cookies?" Superboy asked.

"It's a cookie jar and a granny grenade!" Granny smirked. "Did you really think I liked baking that much?!"

"I'm guessing no." Superboy said.

"I HATE BAKING!" Granny glared until she was tripped by Batgirl.

"Supergirl, Granny can't break through super-proof steel!" Batgirl told the Girl of Steel.

"You know what to do." Lady Gothika added.

Supergirl nodded and soon flew off.

"YOU NON-SUPER FOOL!" Granny glared to Batgirl, shattering her Baterang as she soon stood up.

"You've kept my own abilities from me!" Lady Gothika glared back.

"No one ever thought you would have any, but your parents thought it would be good for you to go to school here to make new friends," Granny scoffed. "Who would wanna be friends with you anyway?"

"I would." Superboy told her.

"You would, you're both hopeless." Granny scoffed.

"No, they are not!" Nature Girl glared as Supergirl tied Granny up with a super steel.

"Argh!" Granny glared as she was defeated so easily.

Superboy then took the cookie jar while Supergirl tied up Granny.

"It's gonna blow!" Superboy warned the others as he checked the timer.

"Well, then get rid of it!" Lady Gothika told him.

Superboy soon flew up in the sky with the jar.

"SUPERBOY!" Nature Girl cried out in concern.

Suddenly, there was an explosion in the sky.

"Do you think he's alright?" Nature Girl frowned.

"I-I'm sure he's fine..." Lady Gothika replied. "He has to be, right?"

"I... I never met another boy like him..." Nature Girl began to cry. "He was different... And special!"

* * *

They soon saw Superboy flying back down to them.

"Superboy..." Nature Girl smiled in relief.

"You guys miss me?" Superboy smiled as he flew down to the ground.

"Don't you ever make us worry like that again." Lady Gothika told him.

"Aww, you were worried about me?" Superboy asked.

"...Shut up." Lady Gothika muttered.

Patch was soon seen on top of the last parademon as he somehow got free.

"Patch!" Superboy called out to his dog.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Patch reassured as he fought independently despite being an earth puppy.

"You were actually able to take on all of the parademons." Nature Girl said impressed.

"Yeah, I guess I was," Patch smiled. "I guess I've been holding myself back a little."

"Patch, that was amazing," Superboy smiled back. "You're not just a one of a kind dog, you're a super dog!"

"I guess so." Patch smiled back.

Superboy smiled as this was going to be great at Super Hero High, but he felt nervous since Principal Waller didn't like pets in school.

* * *

Eventually, the Female Furies and Granny were all shackled and put under arrest along with the Parademons stuffed into a cage together.

"Where are they going to be sent, Principal Waller?" Nature Girl asked.

"Belle Reve Penitentiary and Juvenile Detention Center." Principal Waller replied once she found the perfect place.

The Female Furies all yelled out in total dismay and misfortune.

"At least it's not Florida." Granny muttered to herself.

"Who shall do the honors?" Nature Girl asked.

Vice-Principal Grodd soon walked in. "Let me help you take out the trash!" he then demanded.

"Oh, by all means, sir." Nature Girl allowed.

Vice-Principal Grodd soon picked up all of them and tossed them into the portal to take them away from Super Hero High School. "And take all your junk with ya!" he then added as he tossed the Parademon cage in after them.

"And they are outta here!" Nature Girl cheered.

"Oh, thank you, you saved us!" Batgirl beamed as she hugged the gorilla.

"All right," Vice-Principal Grodd blushed in the hug before pushing her aside, but patting her on the head. "Enough mushy stuff."

They soon came out of the Boom-Tubes to see the students and faculty of Super Hero High were cheering for their victory against Granny and the Female Furies. Superboy was seen holding his backpack close to him while cheering.

"Sorry if we misjudged you." Flash smiled nervously to his vice-principal.

"YES!" Vice-Principal Grodd snarled to him, Hawkgirl, and Bumblebee. "The whole lot of you are in detention for the rest of the year!"

This made the three look nervous.

"Heh, it was a joke, thank you." Vice-Principal Grodd chuckled, playfully hitting Flash in his shoulder.

"Who knew the vice-principal had a sense of humor?" Lady Gothika smirked.

Cheetah touched Batgirl's shoulder before showing the phone. "Your text saved me. Thanks, non-I mean, Barbara."

"It's Batgirl now, and you're welcome." Batgirl smiled.

"Whoo-hoo! You were all that and two bags of chips!" Harley Quinn beamed to the Superkids.

"Thanks." Superboy smiled.

Batgirl checked her phone as it went off and soon walked off to take a call. "Hey, Dad, is the spaghetti ready?"

The janitor soon came by to clean up the mess.

"Power Girl, I'm so glad you could make it." Principal Waller smiled to the new hero who came to visit Super Hero High.

"I just wish we had come at a better time." Power Girl smiled back.

"It's quite all right, and I understand you have a new student joining you?" Principal Waller reassured before asking.

"My niece, Cathleen." Power Girl introduced.

"Hi!" Cathleen piped up.

"I can see a little of you in her." Principal Waller said.

Cathleen smiled bashful. "I don't think I'm as pretty as my aunt though."

"Welcome to Super Hero High School, Cathleen." Principal Waller smiled to the teenage girl.

"Thank you." Cathleen replied.

"Why is that student holding his backpack so close?" Power Girl asked Principal Waller while pointing to Superboy.

Principal Waller soon looked over.

"Um, hello, Miss Power Girl, ma'am, it's nice to meet you." Superboy smiled sheepishly.

"Is there a reason why you're holding your backpack close to you?" Power Girl asked.

"Uh... This is my special backpack." Superboy smiled nervously.

"Then why are you smiling nervously?" Principal Waller asked.

"I dunno what you mean, ma'am." Superboy replied.

Principal Waller crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. Superboy sighed in defeat and soon zipped open his bag to show his new pet which was Patch. Patch seemed to only stay still to try and look like a stuff animal.

"What's this then?" Principal Waller asked.

"My... Uh... Good luck charm." Superboy told his superior.

Power Girl soon gave Patch a little squeeze, causing him to bark once, showing he was more than just a stuffed animal.

"It's one of those stuffed animals that has those voice boxes." Nature Girl smiled nervously.

"Yeah, so, I'm gonna take him in my room now." Superboy added, just as nervous.

* * *

"Jeez, no matter what universe it is, Atticus sucks at lying." Cherry commented.

"Luckily they fell for that lie." Drell said.

"What?" Cherry asked flatly.

"Yep!" Drell replied.

"So, uh, is it over?" Mo asked as this seemed like the end.

"For this one." Drell said.

"This one?" The others asked as there seemed to be more than just this.

"Yep." Drell nodded.

The others looked curious, but they had to stop it right there.

"That seems like a nice school," Atticus smiled. "I'm glad Supergirl decided to stay in Super Hero High."

"And so is your alternate universe self." Drell smiled back.

"I'm glad..." Atticus replied.

"So, uh, what's this about your cousin Bridget now?" Thor asked.

"Oh... Um..." Atticus said before looking to Drell, wondering if it would be okay to tell Thor or not.

Drell simply shrugged.

"You can tell Thor~" Thor cooed to his best friend.

"Well... All right," Atticus replied. "My cousin Bridget is a spy, and she knows this couple who used to spy together until they started a family, and then their kids got involved on an adventure with us at one point. She's hoping to start an organization called The Spy Kids."

"Ooh... Like Agent Cody Banks." Thor smiled out of interest.

"Sure." Drell said.

"Hmm... I dunno if I can go or not..." Thor replied.

"I'll talk to your parents about it, but yeah, that's Bridget," Drell said. "If my memory serves me well, Bridget helped Cherry, Atticus and Patch out when I sent them to Hillwood to help that Arnold kid."

"And you're right." Atticus said.

"Arnold... Something or other... That kid's last name escapes me." Drell muttered to himself.

"So, anyway, when do we leave?" Cherry asked.

"Uh... What?" Drell asked.

"To see Bridget!" The others told him.

"Oh... I guess that's up to her," Drell replied. "...I'm getting too old for this job."

"Um... Bridget says next week looks good so far." Atticus said as he checked his phone.

"So then that's when you go." Drell said.

"Does Bridget say anything else?" Cherry asked her best friend.

"Um... We may or may not meet another spy family..." Atticus replied.

Cherry took the phone to take a look with him. "Called... The X's?"

"That's a little confusing." Mo said.

"Yeah... Who are the X's?" Cherry asked.

"To be continued!" Drell laughed randomly.

"Yeah, right, like that's gonna-" Cherry started only to be interrupted by the ending.

 **To Be Continued...**

"Told ya," Drell's voice said. "Never go against me when it comes to the Fates."

"SON OF A-" Cherry's voice complained.


End file.
